


Open Wounds

by lattewhxre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blood Kink, Dark, Dark Dramione - Freeform, Dark!Draco, Dark!Hermione, Dramione are low-key sociopaths, Drug Use, F/M, Gun Violence, Happy Ending for Theodore Nott, Hermione is a bitch, Kinks, Mafia AU, Multi, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Smut, criminals, dramione are thirsty for blood, everyone is human, no wizarding world, toxic draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattewhxre/pseuds/lattewhxre
Summary: "Would you die for me?"Hermione gazed at him, his thumb brushed against her lips. Rough on soft skin. The easy opinion would be, to answer him. Tell him the truth that will bring music to his ears. But surely he knew her better than that. She pulled back slightly, his finger leaving her lips as she cocked her head to the side."But would you die for me?" She fired back, a smirk curved into her lips.---------when Hermione meets a man with icy blonde hair and a cold stare; hidden desires unfolded along with darken wounds, that she wishes were remain sealed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

_"such a beautiful hybrid of chaos and grace,  
a magnetic angel with a golden face._

_a thrill for danger and a volatile mind,  
such a hypnotic being separate from mankind._

_shrouded in devotion him as my guide,_   
_I'll be his Bonnie and he'll be my Clyde."_

~ ~ ~ 

Adrenaline pumped through Hermione's veins as she consumed the music around her. She cracked her neck, looking up at the ceiling as the neon strobe lights flickered down on her. The radiant bursts of colour danced across Hermione's bloodshot eyes. Tranquillising teal, fluorescent fuchsia, flaming orange, flashed through her eyes, painting psychedelic visions in her mind. She breathed happily to herself, letting the sensation flow through her.

She felt the presence of someone behind, guiding her hips to the rhythm of theirs, but she didn't care. It was nights like these that made Hermione feel euphoric. Having hard spirits in her system, her head buzzed off coke, getting lost within the music. It allowed her to gain a sense of freedom, making her forgot about her shit life just for a night. Bonus points if she felt like having a shag.

Hermione thought after graduating university with a Literature degree, a year ago would open up the gates for her to grasp at the life she wanted. A stable job at a publishing house, a happy, stable relationship, exploring the world and eventually raising a family of her own, gaining complete fulfilment from what life was offering to her. She carried this optimism through when she failed to gain any internships after graduation and had to apply for a waitressing job at a local coffee shop just so she can pay the bills. However, that optimism burnt out 11 months ago. And now her only happiness in life is getting shit face at club with her best friend, having causal shags with strangers or with her best friend's brother and getting high alone, watching reruns of Made in Chelsea on E4.

She closed her eyes, fully embracing the bass of the music, pulsating through her body, as she started to grind her ass harder with the stranger's groin. She heard a heavy groan as the grip on her hips tighten. Moving her soft curls to one side her neck, she leaned back into the chest of the male, placing her head the curvature of the male's neck and shoulder, her hips still working her magic.

"Damn the way you're moving, is making me go crazy! Are you trying to kill me babe?" the guy breathed in her ear cavity. His right hand slowly moving down from hips to the tops of the thighs.

Hermione turned her head, glancing towards the male figure. She couldn't distinguish his appearance because her intoxicated state, not like she even cared to know what he looked like. It was just the usual routine for her. He was just another stranger in a club, that just wanted meaningless sex, she would agree, and they would never meet again. Simple. Nothing more, nothing less. As fucked up as it sounds, it was the only hint of stability in Hermione's life.

She felt his fingers brush across the tops of her thighs, parallel to hem of her dress as they slowly made their way towards the inner section of her slender legs. As much she enjoyed meaningless sex, she still had some stands, one of them being not being a complete slag and allowing herself to get fingered in middle of a crowded dance floor. She grabbed the man's wrists and firmly place it back on her hip. Still remain eye contact with him.

"Whatever" Hermione said, her voice blunt as ever, reflecting that she couldn't care less that she was giving the guy blue balls.

She turned back round, glancing towards her best friend in front. The fiery red head was jumping up and down energetically, screaming lyrics at the top of her lungs.  
Ginny Weasley. Aka Hermione's saviour. If she hadn't of met Ginny 4 years ago, who knows where Hermione would be right now. They both met at a pre-party one night in fresher's week. Hermione was stuck with one of her annoying flatmates, Susan Bones as she refused to drink anything that didn't have a label on it, scared that she might be drinking something poisonous. Hermione would rather watch paint dry, than be stuck with her, she was that dull. And it was almost by magic, the smiley ginger came and swooped Hermione from her irritating companion and pulled her into some real fun. They clicked instantly. Creating ever lasting memories, making Hermione feel Ginny was the sister she never had.

After graduation they moved into a small flat in North East London and straight away Ginny landed a job as a sport's journalist for a local sports club, whilst occasionally playing friendly football matches. Ginny was living her dreams. And it would be lie if Hermione said she wasn't jealous. Ginny enjoyed waking up at 7am on a Sunday ready to attend to commentate on the kids six-a-side matches. Whereas Hermione would struggle to pull herself out of bed for a 10am shift. And to top it all off, Ginny was in a happy, stable relationship. Ginny and her boyfriend Harry have been dating for 2 years. Whenever Ginny isn't working, playing football or hanging with Hermione, she most likely with Harry. They were the perfect postcard of a young love. Completed smitten. Always wrapped in each other's arms, Harry giving sweet kisses on her cheeks, and Ginny constantly smiling brightly. If Ginny wasn't her best friend, Hermione would vomit at the sight.

Hermione drunkenly laughed at her friend, as Ginny continued to perform the lyrics without a care in the world. She glanced towards Hermione smiling brightly as she clasped her hands on either side of Hermione's face, pulling her so their foreheads touch. Ginny's energy was contagious as she constantly radiated happiness and no matter how mad Hermione could get a Ginny, she wouldn't stay mad at her for too long. Hermione joined Ginny as both girls screamed the lyrics into each other's mouths, their eyes sparkling. Ginny pulled away slighting and planted a sloppy kiss on Hermione forehead, before shouting "I fucking love you 'mione!"

"I love you too bitch!" Hermione shouted back, wrapping her arms around Ginny's shoulders pulling her into a tight embrace. Both girls drunkenly laughed together, neon lights flashing down on them. Hermione was in complete and utter bliss and she was happy she was sharing it with the girl she would happily die for.

Forgetting that the sweaty guy was still grinding against her, his cock was that hard that it was practically poking her in the ass. Normally Hermione wouldn't mind and happily continue to grind against him before he would eventually drag her back to his place so they would shag but Hermione quickly grew bored of him, as his movement were becoming sloppy, indicating he was probably was a shit shag. So why would Hermione waste her time on that. When she wanted sex, she wanted it to be at least mind-blowingly good not just mediocre.

Hermione harshly pulled his hands off her hips, turning back to him. She leaned up his ear, her breathe brushing his lobe. "Mate what are you, sixteen? You reek of desperation for a shag. So why do you go and find someone who's dumb enough to fuck someone with a small dick". She pulled back, smirking slightly as the guy looked pissed.

"You're a fucking bitch!" He snarled at her. Even under the strobing lights, Hermione could see his was blushing from embarrassment. Hermione just gave him a cheeky smile, waving him goodbye with her slim fingers.

She turned back to Ginny, grasping onto her shoulders. "I need a cigarette" Hermione exclaimed, almost gasping in need for her lungs to be filled with toxic smoke. Ginny nodded as Hermione grabbed her hand, walking towards the entrance to the smoker's area. They pushed through the mass crowd, of sweaty bodies grinding and dancing all over each other.

Once they reached the exit door, Hermione's arm was pulled back lightly. She turned to look at Ginny. "I need the toilet. I'll meet you outside." Ginny explained. Hermione gave a quick nod before spinning back round to walk through the exit door to reach the smoker's area.

Once Hermione pushed open the double doors, the cold October breeze hit her. She took a deep breath, allowing the cool air to refresh her hot and sweaty skin. The smoker's area was a small gated area at the back of the club, shield by high metal barriers. The area had a few small groups gathering around tall, thin tables, but it wasn't packed in comparison to the crowds inside.

Hermione walked towards an empty space in the corner. She leaned her back against the metal, as she dug into her small bag searching for her cigarettes and lighter. When she located the box, she flicked open the top pulling out the white stick, placing it in between her plumped lips. Shoving the box back into her bag, she grabbed her metal lighter and with one simple click, the orange flame, fluttered from the top as Hermione quickly lined up the open flame with the end of the cigarette. Once the cigarette caught light, Hermione sucked on the stick, allowing the familiar warmth of thick smoke cascade from her mouth to throat and down into her chest. Hermione pulled the cigarette from her lips as she leant her head back against the metal barrier, letting the burning sensation tingle in her chest a bit longer, before exhaling, feeling the warmth escape her chest slowly. She focused on the night sky above.

The pitch-black sky looked less plain as sparking stars glimmered within the moonlight. The sight was almost hypnotising to Hermione, her eyes flickering between the twinkling stars nearly in complete awe as if they were like million-dollar diamonds. What she would do just have a taste of that high life, living in the riches, not giving a shit about bills, be able to do what you want whenever you want. She could go anywhere, somewhere that would be able to kick her ass out of this dead-end lifestyle. Hermione chuckled lightly at her deluded thoughts.

 _'Yeah right, as if!'_ She thought, bringing the cigarette back towards her lips.

"Now what does a pretty lady like you, doing smoking a dirty cigarette?" a male voice said, snapping Hermione back to reality.

She glanced towards her right to see a young man, probably the same as her, standing next to her with a smirk on his face. She blinked a few times to focus on the sight in front of her. He was dressed in a white shirt, unbuttoned at the neckline, paired with black jeans where one of his hands was comfortably sat in the front pocket as the other comb through his brunette hair.

"Who wants to know?" Hermione replied coldly, the thick smoke trailing from her lips as she spoke. This was an interaction that Hermione didn't want nor didn't need right now.

_How hard is it to have a cigarette in peace?_

The male just stared back as he chuckled. His eyes flickering down towards the lighter in her right hand.

"May I?" He asked, pulling out his own box of cigarettes from his front pocket. Hermione didn't say anything, turning her head back around, aimlessly staring at the people in front of her. Slowly she lifted her hand up, holding on out her metal lighter in the palm of her hand.

The man plucked it from her. Hermione sucked on her own cigarette again, regaining the warmth in her chest, blowing the smoke back out seconds after. She felt the metal barrier move slightly behind her, as she glanced to see that the male figure leant against the fence, lighting his cigarette. Once it was lit, he handed the lighter back to her, sucking on his cig lightly. After breathing out, his gaze flickered towards Hermione's eyes.

"Theo" He introduced.

Hermione looked at him, briefly looking him up and down. "Theo what?" She questioned, bluntly.

A small smirk curved on Theo's lips as he remained eye contact with Hermione. "Theodore Nott."

Hermione stayed silent as she turned head away, regaining focus on the rest of smoker's area, trying to see something more amusing than this interaction. Bringing the cigarette to her lips, taking another long drag, hoping that the guy would leave her alone before Ginny returns from the toilets.

"Does the pretty lady, have a name?" Theo asked cheekily, his cigarette meeting his lips once more.

Hermione exhaled deeply, as she titled her head back towards Theo. She glared at him, hoping he would take the hint and piss off. "Hermione Granger" She replied.

Theo let out a light puff. "Granger." He moved his head away from Hermione, staring out towards the smaller crowds. "Granger." He said again, this time a hint of amusement leaving his lips. "It just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it." He exclaimed. Hermione just frowned at him.

"Yeah it does." She faked agreed, facing forward. Her focus didn't latch onto a particular group, she just let her vision go blurry, allowing the colours and movements slowly blend together. She silently prayed that Ginny would be back soon, so this random guy would return to his friends. That is, if they had any.

"So Hermione Granger." Theo stated, emphasising on her full name. "Why is a pretty girl like yourself, smoking a filthy cigarette that could cause her to get lung cancer?" He questioned.

Hermione snickered, looking at Theo from the corners of her eyes. "Isn't that hypocritical coming from you" She shot back, bringing the cig to her lips.

Theo's head snapped towards Hermione, his eyes full of shock. "Oh my god! Are you calling me pretty?" He faked exclaimed, his left hand clasped over his chest. "Hermione, you are too kind!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever" she mumbled.

Theo chuckled lightly next to her, clearly amused with himself. Whilst Hermione was becoming increasingly irritated by his presence.

'Ginny, hurry the fuck up!'

Silence fell between them, as they both smoked on their cigarettes. Hermione secretly hoping it would remain like this. Wanting to embrace the fresh air in peace. Sadly she was wrong.

"So have you come out here tonight on your own?" Theo asked.

"No. My friend has just gone to the toilet. She will be out in just a second."

"Ah bummer!" Theo exclaimed. "I was really hoping you were alone so I could invite you back to hang out with me and my friends."

"Yeah what a shame." Hermione replied, dully. She thought her one-line replies and lack of interest, would have given Theo the indication that she would want him to fuck off. But clearly, he was too blind to see that. Or maybe he knew exactly what she was doing and decided to piss her off instead.

"Here's a suggestion" said Hermione, as she turned her whole body so she’s facing Theo completely, her right side leaning against the metal fence.

Theo turned towards Hermione. Their bodies parallel with one and other. "Yes?" He hummed.

Hermione leaned into Theo slightly, their chests only centimetres apart. "Since you are here with your friends. Why don't you fuck off and go to find them!" She exclaimed, a faint smirk on her lips.

"Aww Hermione" Theo whined. He leaned closer to her, close enough that their noses nearly brushed with each other. Hermione could smell the tobacco radiating from Theo's lips, his warm breath fanned her face. He continued to smirk at. "And here I was thinking we were becoming good friends."

Hermione lightly chuckled at him. She brought her left hand back to her lips, taking one last drag of her cigarette. Her almond eyes fixated on Theo's as she threw the cigarette on the floor, stamping on the bud harshly with the ball of her foot. A glimmer of amusement washed over Hermione's expression, slowly exhaling the toxic fumes into Theo's face.

"In your dreams, sweet Theo" She whispered, titling her head slighting before pulling away with a smirk on her lips.

Theo chuckled looking down, taking one last drag of his cigarette. His eyes flickered back up towards Hermione as he exhaled. Hermione remain looking at him, her smirk wide as ever. No matter how hard Theo could try, he would never win against Hermione and she just proved that to him.

"Hermione! Oh, there you are!" Ginny shouted from across the smoker's area, causing Hermione to break eye contact away from Theo and turning her full attention to her drunken friend. Ginny stumbled into Hermione's arms, as the girls embraced in a hug.

"Sorry I took so long 'mione." Ginny slurred, pulling back. "The queue was mega; you know what it's like!" Hermione just nodded back at her.

"Hope you weren't left out her bored shitless." said Ginny. Before Hermione could response, she felt the presence to her right shift next to her, as her bare shoulders were embraced by an arm wrapped around them.

"Don't worry, I looked after her." Theo smiled brightly at Ginny, Hermione rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Ginny quickly glances at the male figure next to Hermione, acknowledging his presence. She smiled cheekily at him then facing back to Hermione. "So, who's this then?" She asked, her eyebrows wiggling.

"Oh, he's some random fucker who asked to use my lighter, then he would not leave me alone." Hermione quickly replied to prevent any further conversation with Theo. Ginny just smirked, her eyes flickering between Hermione and Theo, clearly amused by this awkward situation.

"Now, now Hermione that's not how you treat your new friend, is it?" Theo faked scolded her, squeezing her shoulder lightly. Hermione glared at him; her lips pressed in a hard line. Theo cheekily smiled back at her.

"Anywaysss." Ginny continued. "I hate to break up whatever this is." Her fingers gesturing towards Hermione and Theo. "But 'mione I'm starvinggggg and im craving a fat, greasy kebab!" Ginny whined, dramatically clutching her stomach, like it was a life-or-death situation.

Hermione laughed lighting, lifting her left arm to peel Theo's arm off her shoulders. "Yeah Gin, let's go!" Hermione agreed, moving forward to Ginny linking their arms together, to help stable Ginny's drunken stance. The girls started walking towards door of the smoker's area, ready to stuff their mouths with greasy fast food. Hermione thought she was finally free from the lost puppy that attached himself onto her, until she felt a light tug on her free arm. She turned to see, Theo grasping her elbow with a pleading look on his face.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye, Hermione Granger?" He pouted.

Hermione looked at Theo playfully, hearing Ginny giggle next to her. "In your dreams, sweet Theo." She smirked, waving goodbye as she swiftly turned around to carry on walking towards the exit. Hermione let out a large huff, now knowing she was finally free of Theo and would never meet him again. Just like the rest of the strangers she meets on her nights out. And Theo was no expectation. Just a stranger.

"Sooooo what was that all about?" Ginny pressed, smirking at Hermione as they carefully walked down the stairs to exit of the club.

"Nothing." Hermione stated. "He just another guy, trying flirting with me and completely failed." She snorted lightly, at Theo's charming attitude thinking it would win Hermione over. "I almost feel bad for guy. Kinda embarrassing."

Ginny just continued to chuckle. "Awww no he seemed nice to me."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Gin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm still entitled to my opinion." She pouted, jumping in her step as the girls reach to the bottom of the staircase. "It's not my problem you give guys a hard time. I meant I'm surprised you still have my brother wrapp-"

"-Look Gin do you want your kebab or not?" Hermione cut in, instantly ending that topic of conversation.

Ginny quickly unlinked their arms and punching both fists into the air. "KEBABSSS!" She shouted, running out of the door, into the direction of the takeaway shop.  
Laughter erupted from Hermione's throat, witnessing her best friend's wild behaviour over the fascination of a piece of meat. Hermione started walking to catch up with her crazy redhead. Her laughter slowly dying down as she got see Ginny skipping in the distance. Hermione didn't want the night to end because she knew second the sun will begin to raise later this morning, the adrenaline will fade, the laughter will stop, and Hermione will return to her dull life. Sadly, it was the come down she always faced after a night out and still she has found a solution to make it bearable.

A loud ping, echoed from Hermione's bag, indicating a notification of some kind. Puzzled to what it was, she rummaged around until she grasped metal frame of her phone. The screen flashed showcasing a picture of her old family cat, Crookshanks, sleeping sweetly within the masses of a thick, white duvet. A faint smile crept on her lips, reminiscing a period in her life, where the shit didn't hit the fan. Her attention was pulled from the nostalgia, as she looked at the fresh notification. It came from Instagram. An app she hardly uses nor posts on, yet she had an account because Ginny forced her to make one to make "forever memories". She swiped along the screen to open up Instagram to investigate this notification further.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Hermione mumbled to herself, the notification shinning in her face.

**@theodore.nott STARTED FOLLOWING YOU.**

_That guy doesn't know when to stop!_

Theo was starting to become a rash to Hermione, irritating her to gain some sort of reaction out of her. And when she thinks he was gone, he'll unexpectedly flare back, coming to poke at her more. Even though Theo annoyed her massively, she silently applauded his determination to find her. She appreciated Theo's gesture reaching the tree branch for Hermione, but she was happily going to dismiss it. She didn't need any more friendships. She had Ginny and that was enough.  
She hastily locked her phone, shoving it back into her bag ad replacing the phone with a lit cigarette in her hand. Taking a long suck on the stick, glancing ahead to see Ginny dancing around at the of the street corner. She laughed lighting, walking to meet her drunken companion at the end of the street.  
Hermione's mind drifted back cheeky brunette lad. Why was he so persistent to get to know her? It's like he was gagged to know more about her, to point that was desperate to connect with her online. At the end of the day, they were just two strangers who met in the smoker's area, shared a lighter, and found out each other's name. Simple. If this was only to get a shag, it was slightly over the top, even for Hermione. Normally she would have guys practically beg at Hermione to have her sleep with them. Yet Theo somehow didn't. Maybe he was one of the sensitive lads, that had to get to know the girl first because sex was 'meaning-full' and 'loving', all that sentimental bullshit that you get when you're in a loving relationship. Hermione already made that mistake and now she had to live with it but at least, he was pretty decent shag in comparison to some she had in the past. Plus, he always comes at a beck and call, whatever time it was. Like her own personal lap dog.  
If Theo was anything like a rash, it wouldn't be too long before he would reappear unannounced, ready to piss off Hermione yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiping the countertop, Hermione rolled her eyes at the 'fascinating' discussion of the regular book club that come into the coffee shop every Sunday. 

Working at 'The Daily Grind’ was easy money for Hermione. All she does is making a variety of espresso-based beverages, sometimes accompanied with a sweet treat, to mid-age customers with a 'smile' on her face. The shop was only small, however in comparison to the other thousands of coffee shops in London, it was fairly quiet. Only the regulars would come in, the businessmen in the morning, the yoga mummies at lunchtime, the old crinklies around the afternoon and finally the odd few students that would camp out for the day, surrounded by their books.

"I've been moved by many times books in the past, but Atwood's work truly moved me. Oh my goddess. My husband Mark has never seen so emotionally drained before."  
The book for week is Margaret Atwood's 'The Handmaid's Tale', a book Hermione knows all too well. Hermione studied the book, front to back as part of her English A Level course 5 years ago. And now having a degree in English Literature, she was entitled to criticise every statement that left their mouths. She didn't care if the women were in their fifties and harmless, it was fun. 

"Same here, Deirdre. The world that poor Offred and the rest of those women went through is truly horrific! I would hate it if we would have to live like that. However, if I was paired up with Commanded Fred, I mean it wouldn't too bad would it." The women all chuckled. 

"Ooooo yes who plays Fred in the Tv show that's on Channel 4?" one woman questioned?

"Ahh Joseph Finnes!" another women piped up.

"Of course." 

"Yes that's him!"

"Oh he's truly gorgeous, I could gobble him up!" 

The chorus of high pitch cackling, irrupted in the small cafe, making Hermione wince in pain as she was still recovering from her hangover from the night before.  
Hermione gave them one last glare at them before pushing her elbows off the counter, to turn around to the coffee machine to make herself another cup of coffee.  
Turning the steamer on full blast to help drown out the annoying clatter of the women's discussion. Hermione used her free hand to rub her temple lightly to ease the painful throbbing in her head. 

It was 5am when Hermione and Ginny arrived back at their flat last night. Ginny engulfed 2 kebabs, a box of cheesy chips, whilst blabbing on about a funny story that Harry told her, Hermione ahead of her as they entered through their front door, just lazily nodded along to the story, not really caring. The second Ginny step foot into the living room, she instantly crashed out on the sofa. Leaving Hermione to happily have a joint in peace on the balcony. A perfect way to end the night. 

When the loud buzz, blasted from Hermione's phone a few hours later, she had to drag her tired ass out the warm comfort of her bed ready for her 9am shift, otherwise she would be jobless by 9:30am. 

The rich smell of coffee flow through Hermione's nostrils, as the machine filled her fourth cup of coffee. It was only 11:12am. But she needed it. She had 6 more hours to go until she could throw herself back into her bed. 

Grabbing the freshly brewed coffee from the rack, Hermione leant back against the counter, taking a sip. Her gaze shifted back to the group of cackling women. The annoying ring of high pitch laughter made Hermione want to pull her hair out. Instead, she just stared at them from a far. Hermione's piercing glared was lethal. If any of those women turned around to look at her, they would wish they were dead. Pissing off a hungover Hermione is a bad idea. 

Hermione heard the ding of the front door's bell, but her eyes remained on the obnoxious group of women as their noise continued to get louder. Hermione gripped her cup to help suppress her anger. A faint spark fluttered in the pit of Hermione's stomach, the light feeling of power fuelled by pure hatred. The grasp around her coffee cup tighten, her imagination flickering a picture Hermione's fingers digging into one of the women's throats, cutting off the irritating sound from her vocal cords. Just anything to shut them up. To get a bit of peace. The burning sensation from the scorching coffee, pulsated through Hermione's fingers, beginning to redden her tender flesh. 

However, the pain didn't faze her, as Hermione's fixation still on the woman in front of her, picturing her red-hot fingers pushing further into the woman's neck, cutting off her circulation, the woman begging for mercy-

"So what book are Judy and her book club discussing this week?" 

Hermione blinked, exhaling all of her built up anger, the fingers loosen around her cup. 

"Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood." Hermione muttered, sipping her coffee. 

"Ahh yes, I watch the tv show. I love it!" 

Hermione's head snapped to left, giving her co-worker the look of utter disgust. Hermione could never understand why people would favour the poor, live adaptations instead of someone's genius literary work. It's just completely and utterly, laziness and Hermione has never met anyone that agree with her. She always groans when Ginny wants them to watch a new Hollywood movie that's based off a book. Ginny always complains saying "You need to step foot into the 21st century 'mione!". Hermione would rather drown herself in bleach, than watch bad adaptation of a fantastic novel. Look what happened to The Scarlett Letter. 

"Woah woah don't shoot me 'Mione!" Her co-worker exclaimed, putting his arms up by the sides of his face, a sign of surrender to Hermione's death glare. "You know I would prefer to watch the show whilst shoving a Chinese takeaway in my mouth instead of reading the book version." He defended, a glowing smile on his lips. 

Hermione relaxed her pointed stare, smiling lightly at him. "Hi Dean." She shifted her body against the back counter to get in a more comfortable position. 

Dean Thomas, Hermione's fellow co-worker at 'The Daily Grind'. The tall, 24-year-old always had an essence of warmth around him and it radiated off him whenever he smiled. It was frustrating to Hermione because she could never hate him. Not one bit. Aside from Ginny, Dean was the next person who Hermione talked to a lot, probably because they worked together most days of the week. You could call Dean a friend of Hermione's however it felt wrong as Dean knew a lot about Hermione's daily life whereas Hermione didn't take as much interest in Dean's. But in a way that's what she liked about him, he never pushed her to get to know him and never really pushed to get to know Hermione's life prior to working at the coffee shop. He always knows when not to push Hermione, and whenever she needs someone to vent to, even though sometimes she never realises she needed to. So, to Hermione they were just two work colleagues that get on well. 

Dean chuckled next to her, tying his apron around his waist. Hermione looked down at her beverage swimming in her cup instead of the table of women ahead because she was unsure what her mind would do this time. 

"So, judging by the fact your hair gathered in a low bun, with loose curls falling out and you’re probably drinking your third coffee of this morning." Dean leant back next to Hermione; his hand nestled in the front pockets of his apron. "And I believe under your eyes there's the faint marks of mascara. Therefore, you went out last night." Dean concluded his analysis.

"Wow Dean you should really be detective." Hermione said sarcastically.

Dean playfully rolled his eyes at Hermione. "So then enlighten me. Where did you go?” He asked, turning his body to face the back counter, grabbing a cup for his own beverage.

"INK." Hermione sipped her coffee. 

Dean's head whipped towards Hermione. "Bloody hell! How the hell did you manage to get in there! I heard that it takes weeks just make it onto the guest-list for a Saturday night!"

INK was nightclub situated in the heart of Soho, where many socialites and celebs party until 5am. Offering private booths, table service, along with good music, it was one the hot spots where you can experience the glitz and glamour whilst dancing the night away. Due to its exclusive access, to get your name on the guest-list was a challenge in itself. 

"I have some connections." Hermione shrugged. Hermione always finds a way to have connections. It made her life easier that way. And her connections were just as easy to get. 

Hermione's connection for INK, Cedric Diggory. Hermione met Cedric a few months ago at another club, just like any other guy, Hermione grinded against him, his hands never leaving her hips whilst, his mouth attacking Hermione's neck. Then he proceeded to fuck her senseless later that night. After that he practically begged to see her again, Hermione only agreed if he could get her into his club for free whenever she wants. He didn't even need to think twice, he happily obliged. Cedric was a good fuck; he did his job correctly without any complications. He understood the 'no strings' rule clearly, making their situation perfect. The only problem with Cedric was that he wasn't free most of the times Hermione wanted him. Therefore, she had to rely on others to fill the gap. 

Dean gave Hermione a playful smirk, before turning his attention back to his tea. "Ahhh sneaking in the back-door kind of thing." 

_Quite literally._

"Yeah something like that." Hermione playfully responded back. 

The painfully loud chatter of middle age women snapped Hermione attention back to them. She could feel the flicker anger in her stomach begin to raise once again.  
"Well now you're here Dean, I'm going out of smoke." Hermione didn't even wait for Dean's response, she pushed her back off the counter and made her way towards the back door. She needed to get out of the presence of the group of women. 

Slipping out of the back door, Hermione dug out her cigarettes and lighter out of her apron. Lighting the white stick, Hermione leant back against the brick wall behind. Slowly exhaling the smoke, as she felt her anger disappeared from her stomach and quickly replaced with the warmth of tobacco in her chest. 

Staring at the small car park in front, Hermione's mind casted back to Judy and her irritating book club. Normally she's able to put up with their pretentious crap. But their literary opinions of 'The Handmaid's Tale' mixed up with the tv adaptation, and their loud cackling beating through Hermione's hungover head, just tipped her over the edge today. It wasn't their fault; they were just innocently discussing a novel within the presence of a barista that knew the ins and outs of their chosen novel. Hermione always knew about whatever novel they chose each week. Sometimes it was the classics; Bronte, Austen, Fitzgerald or sometimes a psychological thriller that leaves their heads 'scrambled' because some of the women aren't the brightest in the toolbox, but most likely it's a cheesy romance novel in which all of the women can swoon over the male protagonist. It is embarrassing, that they call themselves a book club when they choose some of the worst books. She hoped for their sake, that the group of women would be gone by the time Hermione would return. She just wanted to get through a shift, stress free today. 

A small vibration buzzed through Hermione apron. She glanced down to see her phone screen reflect against the dark fabric in the front pocket. She didn't bother to pick it up because it probably a message from Ginny asking her 'how is she feeling?' or some other crap and whatever it was, it could wait until later. 

Taking one last drag from her cigarette, Hermione slowly exhaled knowing she would have to return inside to continue her job for another 6 hours. Throwing the stub on floor, Hermione pushed herself off the wall, opening the door to head back inside. 

The second she stepped foot; she instantly recognised the lack of howling chorus of laughter in the atmosphere. As she approached to the counter, she could the see that two, four seat table were empty. The book club had left. Hermione's pray were answered thank god. With a small grin on her lips, she continued to walk towards where Dean was standing. As per usual, he was smiling and chatting away whilst taking a customer's order. However, Hermione's smile went just as quick as it came on her face when she saw who was stood on the other side of the counter.

_Oh you have to be fucking kidding me!_

"Ahh fuck me! Looks who's here!" He exclaimed, flashing a mischievous smile. 

Hermione might have been buzzed off her head last night however she couldn't lie that from now on, she could remember that face anywhere.

"Hi Theo." 

"Hermione Granger, I am flattered that you remember me!" Flashing the same cheeky smile from last night.

Hermione glared back at him, a faint smirk on her lips. "How could I forget!" She wished she was lying. 

"See I knew you liked me really." He teased, playfully pointing his finger at her. Hermione just remain silent, as she leant back against the counter where she was previously.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione, wanting to know all the gossip about the history between her and Theo. Hermione gave him a look back saying, 'I'll explain later'. That if Theo would get his drink and leave. But knowing Theo based on his interaction with Ginny last night, she doubts he would keep his mouth shut and leave the cafe peacefully.

"That would £11.85 please mate." Dean stated, briefly cutting the conversation. Hint of amusement in his tone, knowing that this awkward conversation is going to be entertaining to him. 

Theo's eyes never let Hermione, as he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and pointed it to the card machine, paying his order via ApplePay. Hermione stared back, making Theo's smirk growing wider. 

Dean turned around facing Hermione. "Ok 'Mione can you make me a black tea please and I'll make these coffees." He ordered, reaching for the takeaway cups next to Hermione's head. She nodded, pushing herself off the counter to reach toward the kettle. Even though her back facing Theo she could feel his eyes burning into her, as she filled up the kettle with fresh water from the tap. 

"So Hermione.." Theo began. Hermione sighed lightly, knowing Theo isn't leaving here without performing a show for her. "How are you feeling on this fine Sunday morning? Are you feeling fresh as a daisy?" He asked playfully. 

Hermione glared at Theo over her shoulder. "I'm fine." She turned her head back towards the back counter, reaching towards the contain full of tea bags. "What about you?" She asked back, placing a single tea bag in the paper cup.

"I feel great!" Theo said. Hermione laughed lightly, pouring boiling water over the tea bag. She grabbed the brewing tea and turned to face Theo. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "No need to give that look Miss Granger. I tell the god's honest truth. If I didn't feel great, why would I come to your fabulous establishment to buy hot beverage for me and my friends." He threw back, leaning his front across the counter, his eyes laced with amusements as he glazed at Hermione. 

Hermione just nodded, grabbing a drinks holder, placing the tea in one of the slots. Theo quickly glanced down at the hot tea in front of him before returning his attention back to Hermione. 

Hermione was planning on staying silent knowing it would kill Theo if she wouldn't give him attention, but she noticed that Theo was by himself. "So by any chance are theses 'friends' of yours the same ones that you mentioned about last night, you were coincidentally by yourself, just like you are now." Hermione played back. 

"I appreciate that you care about me Hermione, but my friends are in a car outside." Theo chuckled, pointing towards the window at the front of the cafe. Hermione followed Theo's finger to see a Black Range Rover parked on the side of the pavement. She could only vaguely make a silhouette of a male figure sat in the driver’s seat but could not make out anyone in the back seat, due to the blacked-out windows. 

"You would have met them if you accepted my offer last night. I assure you; they won't bite." Theo smirked. 

"Yeah, what a shame." Her eyes still fixated on the car out front. "Sounds like the opportunity of a lifetime." Facing back to Theo, who still had his eyes on her.  
"When you hang with us, yeah it really is sweetheart!" Theo winked. "But don't worry I'm sure there's still plenty more opportunities."

Before Hermione could happily decline any upcoming offers, Dean approached them with the rest of the beverages. "Here's your latte, black americano, and finally the double shot flat white." Placing the drinks in the remaining slots in front of Theo. 

"Thank you very much." said Theo, taking a hold of the container. 

"So I'm guessing you two met last night." Dean crossing his arms in front of his chest, giving Hermione a playful smile. Hermione just gave Dean a glare back before looking back at Theo ready for his over exaggerated retelling. Instead, Theo just gave her a little nod, telling her to go ahead and tell the story to Dean. 

_Wow what a gentleman_

Letting out a soft sigh, Hermione began to retell the events of last night. "To cut a long story short. I went outside to have a cigarette; Ginny was in the toilet. Then Theo asked to borrow my lighter, I let him, he lit his cigarette. Then unlike any other, normal human being." Hermione glare at Theo, who just stood with a smirk. "Theo decided to annoy me and wouldn't leave me alone until Ginny wanted to get food." Hermione concluded. 

"Now Hermione says I 'annoyed' her but deep down, I think she enjoyed my company." Theo added. 

"Yeah sure I did." Hermione answered bluntly, causing both Theo and Dean to laugh. She snapped her head towards Dean, who was trying to hide his amusement in this situation. 

"Shut up!" Hermione mouth, giving Dean a glare for allowing to boost Theo's ego in this painful conversation for Hermione. 

"But Hermione what I'm hurt more is that you never seem to follow me back, when I took the precious time out of my night to see if we could keep in contact." Theo stated, clutching his heart.

"Oh Hermione! How could you!" Dean exclaimed, playing along with Theo's game. 

"Look I appreciated the kind gesture Theo, but I hardly use Instagram in first place so following me last night was a waste of your 'precious' energy." Hermione snapped back. 

Theo briefly looked away from Hermione, chucking to himself before leaning in further on the counter to face Hermione again. "I didn't mention anything about Instagram sweetheart." He smirked.

_That motherfucker!_

Hermione's nostrils flared, ready to fire a response back at him but cafe door open interrupting the moment. "Fucking hell Theo how long does it take to get some drinks." Exclaimed the woman stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip. The woman looked around the same age as Hermione and Theo. A black fur coat hugged her thin, model like frame. Peeking through the fur she wore a leather dress, belted around the waist. Dark brown curls frame her pale face, as a pair of black sunglasses placed firmly on the bridge of her nose. This woman radiated beauty and glamour. If Hermione was gay, she would be wet for her instantly. 

"Sorry Pans, I was just catching up with my friend here, Hermione Granger and I guess we lost track of time. He replied innocently. 

"Hermione Granger?" The woman question, her voice filled with intrigued. Swiftly closing the door behind, she proceeded to walk towards the counter, standing next to Theo. She pulled her sunglasses down her nose, just so her eyes peaked out from the top of the rim. She looked up and down at Hermione's appearance, taking it all in with a small smile on her lips. Hermione awkwardly stood there, allowing Theo's friend to analyse her from head to toe. Normally anyone in a similar situation would feel daunted by the judging action however Hermione didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. 

"Holy fucking shit!" The woman exclaimed, pushing her sunglasses back up. "When you said a girl rejected Theo, I didn't think she actually existed. I thought you made it up just to boost your ego. Damn I owe Blaise £50!" 

"Yeah well here she is in the flesh so you can officially debunk your theories now and pass the money over to Blaise. I can happily do it myself to prove my innocence!"  
The woman laughed at her friend, before returning her attention to Hermione. "Pansy Parkinson." She stretched out her hand across the counter.

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." She shook Pansy's hand. 

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine! If anyone can put up with him whilst he's intoxicated and high as fuck like he was last night, they deserve a fucking gold medal." She laughed, swinging her arm around Theo's shoulder, giving him a playful squeeze. 

Hermione and Dean laughed along with Pansy, as Theo just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

The loud honk snapped everyone's attention towards the window, to see the figure in the driver's seat tapping his wrist in an exaggerated manner. 

"They are growing impatience." Pansy said snatching the drinks holder from Theo's grasp. "Come on you. Let's go!" She playfully nudged Theo. "It was nice to meet you Hermione." 

"You too Pansy." said Hermione. Pansy nodded before strutting out of the cafe in her heel boots. 

Theo pushed himself of the counter, standing tall, pushing his hands in his front jean pockets. "Dean." He nodded. Dean nodded back. "Hermione, hope this isn't the last time." He winked.

"In your sweet dreams Theo." She smirked, repeating the same sentence she said earlier this morning as Theo started walking backwards out of the cafe.  
"Ahh stop Hermione you're killing me." He exclaimed, dramatically holding his heart as if she brutally wounded him. Hermione rolled her eyes as Theo finally exited the cafe. She followed him walking up to the front passenger seat. He quickly hopped in before the car drove off down the road. 

Hermione let out a deep sigh. What was a 10-minute encounter left like an entire hour. That boy somehow likes to drain her. Theo is was like the annoying little brother Hermione never had. Just constantly poking her because irritating her was entertainment to him. 

"Well, that was entertaining." Laughed Dean. 

"Don't even say another word!" Hermione snapped. Dean just continued to laugh, turning around to face the coffee machine, steaming it clean. 

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione processed her day thus far and it wasn't even 12 o'clock yet. Shifting in her stance, Hermione glanced down to the front pocket of her apron, looking at her phone. She quickly glanced around the cafe to make sure there's were no customers requesting assistance. The few people in there were just minding their own business. Hermione grabbed her phone, keeping underneath the countertop. Locking it with the touch of her thumb she ignored Ginny's message, clicked on Instagram. The home feed still looked like she did last night, not surprising considering she doesn't follow many people for it be refreshed on the daily. She tapped on the notification button, to see Theo's follow message was still top of the screen. 

Chewing her lip lightly, Hermione quickly tapped on Theo's username, curiosity getting the better of her. Theo's Instagram appeared, showing various pictures of himself, with his friends and other lifestyle shots. She scrolled down to see most pictures were selfies with Pansy and some group picture with two other guys in similar smart attire to Theo. She carried on scrolling until she came across a picture of Theo posing next to a private jet, along with Pansy, three guys and two other girls. All of them posing with bottles of champagne. She clicked to investigate further. The caption was self-explanatory. 

_**'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!'**_

_Rich little fucker!_

What she could see was that Theo and his friends were probably some upper-class twats, who spend all of their inheritance without giving two fucks. And Hermione would be lying if she wished if that wasn't her life. She scrolled back to the top of Theo's feed, where the glowing blue button flashed at her. Hermione quickly looked to her left, seeing Dean wiping the counters, not looking anywhere near her. 

Without even thinking twice, Hermione the button. It went from Follow to Following. Hermione took a deep breathe, questioning why she followed back. She practically gave into Theo, the complete opposite of what see was doing a few minutes ago. She wasn't even sure herself but deep down she felt something tugging her to do it, like a devil whispering on her shoulder. As if the lifestyle that was shown on the screen was calling her name. And in a weird way, it felt right. 

Hermione's fore finger shifted to the lock button, until a message flashed at the top of the screen. 

**@THEODORE.NOTT: i see you couldn't resist me after all ;)**

A light cough snapped Hermione up to see a customer standing at the counter with their purse in hand. Quickly Hermione shoved her phone back in her apron, walking up to the counter.

"Sorry. What can I get for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Right, I'm off to Harry's now!" Ginny shouted from the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok byeee" Hermione replied back; her eyes not leaving their focus on the television in front of her. 

It was a Friday evening and just like every other week, she had worked six days straight. And she was ready for her day off tomorrow where it would consist of her lounging around, reading and then persuading Ginny to go out! Standard routine. 

Also, it has been six days when she saw Theo again and Pansy in the coffee and thankfully, she never saw at all that week. Knowing Theo through their brief encounters, she was fully convinced that he would camp out in the coffee shop just to annoy Hermione throughout the day but thankfully it never happened.

Curled up on her sofa, a thick blanket wrapped around her body, Hermione's complete attention was drawn on the latest episode of the television thriller  _ 'The Bodyguard' _ . Slowing lifting grapes up to her mouth, she was in a complete trance, witnessing the action-packed sequence. The click of the front door closing was drowned out by the suspenseful soundtrack running behind the dramatic scene. Only a few moments before Ginny's departure, Hermione watched a sudden death of a minor character causing the shock twist to quickly unfold. Blood splattered everywhere with the car. Rich crimson, staining the cream interior. The deceased driver slumped over the headboard. Shrieking cries from the female protagonist, crouched in the footwell of the back seats. The male bodyguard actively looked around to gain more insight to the sudden events, whilst steadying the moving vehicle. With a sharp turn of the car, the male parked the car behind another stationary car, acting as a temporary barrier within the unprecedented battlefield, in the core of London.

**_"STAY STILL MA'AM! HELP IS ON ITS WAY IN A FEW MINUTES!"_ ** Commanded the male, keeping his calm composure. Blood smeared across her face, the woman shook in fear, hugging her body for dear life, soft cries escaping her mouth.

The scenario was a true cinematic masterpiece, BAFTA-award winning and Hermione was in complete and utter awe. It was chaotic and frightening, yet it was exhilarating to watch. Hermione felt like she was experiencing a fragment of a cocaine high from receiving the second-hand adrenaline rush, projecting from the screen.

Rapid gunshots echoed in Hermione's living room and yet she remained completely still, her breathing calm. Hermione continued to follow the scene as it progressed. The dramatic tension intensifies causing the buzz of adrenaline beginning to intensify throughout Hermione's bones. 

Anticipation grew thick around the flat, as the show was reaching it's a climax for the episode. The glaring screen showed the protagonist climbing up a set of stairs, closing in the attacker. Hermione's mouth gaped open slightly, every single cell and soul hooked on the drama being told. As every step the character took, Hermione grew closer to the screen. By the time the bodyguard reached the top of the staircase, Hermione was at the edge of her seat, gripping tightly on the box of grapes. 

The camera panned around the corner, ready to reveal the surprise attacker. Suddenly Hermione jumped out of her seat, as a seat of loud vibrations erupted next to her leg. Her eyes left the television, missing the shock twist, to look down to see who was responsible for the interruption. 

**_'RON WEASLEY is calling you'_ **

The phone continued to buzz against the sofa cushion. Hermione sighed in the frustration as she looked back to screen to see the end credits were rolling. 

_ This better be worth it Ronald _

Unlocking her phone, Hermione placed it against her ear. "Yes? Hi." 

"Hi Hermione. Erm Harry just said that Ginny is on her way round to ours. So, I thought that maybe-maybe we should hang out?" Ron asked. "You know since it's been a while and-"

"Yes, that's fine. Whatever." Hermione cut him off, avoiding all of the pointless waffling, knowing exactly what he was asking. "Just get here as quickly as you can." 

"Ok perfect see-" Hermione ended the call, throwing her phone next to her. 

Pushing herself off the sofa, Hermione wandered into her bedroom in the search for her old jewellery box. Grabbing it from the bottom of her wardrobe, she pulled off the top to reveal her collection of pic'n'mix treats. From little bags of cocaine, clusters of weed, an assortment of colour pills, this was Hermione's pride and joy. Her little jump started to experience euphoria within her dull lifestyle. Hermione wouldn't consider herself as an addict, she never did hardcore drugs on the daily. She only ever uses them when she wants to experience a further delight in her more energetic activities. Now since she was stone cold sober and Ron was coming round for a shag, she definitely needed something in her system to help see her through to guarantee a successful orgasm. 

Picking up the little bag of cocaine, she shuffled to the edge of her bed. Hermione poured out a small portion of the powder, onto top of the jewellery box. Satisfied with the amount, Hermione reached over to her bedside table to retrieve her purse. Swiftly Hermione pulled out her debit card and £20 note, she shoved her purse back on the side table. Using the edge of the thing plastic, Hermione lined up a perfect, neat line; ready to be flowing through her system. Wrapping her note tightly, Hermione's mouth was salivating at the glowing powder in her vision. It was like it was speaking to her, begging for her to snort it, to be consumed within her. And Hermione did just that. Taking a deep breathe, inhaling the substance through the tube into her nostril, letting the chemical sink into her veins. Hermione cracked her neck, feeling the familiar bubbling sensation, letting out a gasp of delight. 

Hermione herself off the floor and walked into the living room, plopping herself back on the sofa again. Her eyes fluttered close, allowing the drug to get control. She was at its mercy. Surges of electricity blasted through Hermione, giving her unstoppable energy whilst feeling like she was floating high on a soft, delicate cloud. A lazily grin plastered on Hermione's face as she continued to experience her delightful high. 

A sharp knock snaps her out, her dazed. Hermione jumped off the sofa and bolted straight to the front door. Swinging the door open, there stood Ron Weasley, one of Ginny's older brothers, wrapped in a puffer coat, his hands shoved in the front pockets. "Hey." He said, a warm smile curled on his lips. Hermione replied with a small grin of her own, leaning against the door frame. She eyed him up and down, taking his casual, lounge attire of joggers and a t-shirt. Good. Easy clothing items that can be removed quickly. 

Ron's eyebrows knotted together, giving Hermione a confused look. "So are we going to stand out here and-"Hermione didn't allow Ron to finish his sentence as she grabbed the sides of his coat yanking him inside the flat and instantly pushing him up the wall next to the coat racks, in the narrow hallway. 

"Shut up!" Hermione silenced him, driving straight to his lips, engulfing them with her own. Ron flinched slightly due to Hermione's hasty actions but quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, when he caught up with his conscience. Hermione hungrily rolled her hips against Ron's, earning a throaty groan vibrating against her lips. Hermione smirked, her tongue lapping around Ron's mouth, as she speedily pulled the puffy jacket of Ron's broad shoulder. 

Hearing the fabric drop to the floor, Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck pulling him off the wall, walking backwards, she directed him to the route to her bedroom, their lips never leaving one and another. When the pads of Hermione's toes touched the velvet touch of her carpet, she spined them around so Ron's back was facing her double bed. Pulling her lips away, she looked at Ron's flushed expression as he licked his pumped lips. Hermione felt her eyes sparkled, giving Ron a wicked smirk. The mixture of cocaine flowing through and the pure lust for sex, Hermione was completely aroused. She bit her lip seductively, as her fingers wandered down the hem of his shirt, her still staring into Ron's darkened eyes. Ripping the thin material off his chest, she threw down to the ground before pushing him onto her bed. His body bounced lightly, against the soft mattress gazing up at Hermione. Pressing her hands against his knees, she swooped in and captured his lips once more. Ron placed his hands on her hip bones, slowly dragging her close to his crotch. Hermione sharply removed from his lips, pulling his hands off her hips and placing them to the edge of bed. 

Hermione removed her jumper and leggings in record pace, her white bralette following in tow, leaving her only in a pair of white lace underwear. Ron looked up at her in complete awe, his mouth gaped open as if this was the first time, he was seeing her naked or any woman naked like a horny teenager. Hermione rolled her eyes, climbing on Ron's lap, pushing her lips on his once more. Her fingers combed through Ron's ginger hair, tucking it lightly whilst grinding against his growing bulge pressed up against her core. Ron pulled away for a quick second, pulling his top over his head. Hermione pressed deep into Ron's crotch, making him let out a throaty moan. "Oh fucking hell!" 

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing her to drive right into the waves of pleasure that were colouring her vision. She felt an arm snaking round her back, firm palm holding her upright whilst the other started massaging her left breast. Hermione's mouth hung open, letting out a silent sigh as the rough pads of his right palm brushed across her sensitive nipple, sending shock waves to her clit. Leaning his head up, Ron nudged Hermione's neck allowing him to gain access to leave pepper kisses trailing her and down her neck. Her sense's tingled, as her arousal pooling between her legs. 

She was all foreplay; she could happily spend hours teasing and moaning from wandering hands and warm mouths however Ron was quite a plain jane. He's very much a missionary, light brushes of Hermione's clit and the odd blowjob kind of guy. Yeah, it was fairly boring in comparison to others who were more adventurous but it was very convenient when Hermione only wanted a quick shag, which is mostly what Hermione and Ron do now. Easy and convenient. 

But now Hermione wanted to cut the crap. She needed deep, fiction thrusting inside of her. Hermione reached to the waist band of Ron's jogger pushing them down along with his boxers. Ron lifted his hips up allowing Hermione to pull them off his legs. Hermione gave the exposed erection a few strokes, wiping the leak of pre cum, up and down his shaft. Ron hissed against Hermione's neck. "Holy Shit!" He exclaimed, lifting his lips up from Hermione's neck to her lips. Hermione continued moving her hand around Ron's as she pushed him further up the bed, so his head was resting on the headboard. 

Hermione pulled away, reaching over to her bedside table, reaching into the draw to retrieve a condom. After finding, she tossed to Ron, who quickly ripped over the packet and slipped the rubber down his hardened cock, whilst slipped on her underwear. Once they were both fully naked and protected, Hermione climbed back onto Ron's lap, her hips causing Ron's dick brush against her swollen clit. Both moan at the sensitive touch, Ron's hands gripping lightly on Hermione's hips. Hermione guided the bottom of Ron's cock, lining it up to her soaked entrance, before slowing sinking down. Moaning in unison, Hermione and Ron's hips magnetised as he filled up her. Her hands placed on his toned shoulder, Hermione lifted herself up before slamming back down, making her eyes roll to the back of her skull. 

Hermione's head was fuzzy from the combination of lust and the chemical high, causing her sensations to skyrocket, sending fireworks to her clit, letting soft whimpers pass through her lips. Beads of sweat leaked from both of their bodies, making their skin glisten, heat radiating off them, as they moved to a steady rhythm. 

"Shit me!" Ron cursed, his head clasped forward, his sticky forehead magnetised to her collarbones. Circling her hips harder, Hermione felt the familiar pressure bubbling at the bottom of her spine, a soft moan slipping out of Hermione's pumped lips. Panting heavily, she leant down to grasping the back of Ron's neck, yanking him to meet his mouth. They exchanged heavy moans between their lips, quickening the pace of their movements. Hermione thrusting down harder, smacking of their naked thighs sent little jolts of pleasure through Hermione's body.

Ron's mouth hastily pulled away. "Fuck Hermione I-." He groaned, rolling his head back against the headboard. Hermione continued bouncing, her eyes closed, focusing on the explosion suffocating inside of her.

"Oh god-im-im gonna cum!" Ron spluttered. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. That's one of the problems with Ron, he doesn't shut up. Hermione is all for dirty talk, which girl isn't. But dear Ronald clearly missed the memo that talking due sex has to be hot, lustful not just screaming a cluster of words sounding like a dying cat.

"aHH-YeS!" Grinding at rapid speed, Hermione' walls clenched around his cock, immense pressure consuming her. "FUCK YES! HERMIONE!" Ron screamed. Hermione cringed nearly wanting her to dry up at the sound, if she wasn't already climaxing with him.

Ron let out a deep moan, lazily thrusting up before fully relaxing on the bed. Hermione put her hands-on Ron's abdomen pushing herself off him, then collapsing the space next to him. Staring up at the ceiling, Hermione took deep, steady breathes coming down from both of her highs. Waves of fatigue dominated her body, slowly allowing her eyes to flutter closed. Even though it might have been around 9 o'clock, she was ready to embrace a peaceful sleep.

However, that idea was quickly interrupted.

Sighing happily, Ron flung his arm around Hermione's shoulder, shuffling closer to her. Hermione's eyes snapped open, teasing her entire body. If her and Ron were romantically involved, she would have welcomed the caring gesture, but they weren't. And never will.

"Ron." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"What?" He mumbled, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. Ron's warmth breath tickled Hermione's hot skin. 

"Ron." She said more sternly, her eyes flickered to her left to see Ron's naked body sprawled against hers. 

"What?" He whined; his eyes flickered open to meet a pair of angry eyes. He gave Hermione a look of confusion, completely unaware of his wrongdoing. 

Letting out a big sigh, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm off her shoulder and shoved it back onto his chest. 

"Can we stop with dramatics 'Mione?" He expressed. "It's only a cuddle."

"Yeah well, we don't do cuddling Ron." Hermione emphasised, turning her head back to facing the ceiling.

"Maybe it's about time we should. It would be a nice change since we've been together for 2 years and we have never had a proper cuddle." He suggested, pulling the thick duvet over his body. 

Hermione pressed her lips into a hard line, trying to suppress her anger at Ron's pathetic optimism. "Correction Ron. We've been shagging for 2 years, on and off."

"Yeah, well it's pretty much the same thing innit."

"No, it's not." Hermione hissed, grasping her hands as she proceeded to crack her knuckles, trying to release some tension.

"Oh." Ron muttered to himself; his tone filled with disappointment. Hermione's eyes flickered to the side to see Ron playing the fabric of the sheet with a sad look on his face. The look like someone just broke his heart. 

_ For.Fuck.Sake. _

She couldn't help but laugh. Ron's head snapped to look at Hermione, pain washed over his face.

"Oh please don't tell me that what I'm thinking is true." Hermione stated, silently praying he was playing some stupid joke on her or something ridiculous. 

Ron glanced down at the floral sheet; his fingers drew the outlines. "Hermione..." He started.

Hermione shot up, sitting upright in her bed, staring at the wardrobe in front. "Fucking hell Ron!" She exclaimed, her hands rubbing her eyes, still hoping it was a weird dream or having a crazy hallucination from the cocaine. She looked over her shoulder to see Ron looking up at her with hurt in his eyes, confirming her theories were wrong. 

"I'm sorry. I-I can't help it!" He apologised, his fingers picking at the bed sheet. 

Hermione huffed. She couldn't believe that less than 30 minute ago, she was dosed in a wonderful high ready to be overcome in a lustful climax at the same time and yet not even 5 minutes late after her orgasm, she feels stone, cold sober again. 

"What do you mean 'you couldn't help it'?" She snapped, not caring if her brutal attitude was continuing to drive the stake through his heart. "You knew what you signed up for, when we agreed to do this 2 years ago!"

With his head still down, he nodded along with Hermione's statement. "Yes, I know but." He briefly paused, taking a deep breath. "But I thought-"

"You thought that it was going to change? Be exactly like it is the movies. Did you think we were Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake and that whilst we were shagging, we would grow closer, uncovering each other's secrets and then realising our undying love for one and another." She mocked, looking at him for a form of a response. He continued to look down, in complete shame of the harsh truth. "Well, you thought wrong!"

"Yeah, well I know that now" said Ron, sounding completely defeated. "I just thought after time, you would slowly feel something at least." 

"Ha ha well you really don't know me like you think you do Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Well, that's the point. I don't know you! I never really have!" He shouted, almost making Hermione startled. She had never heard Ron raise his voice not even to his sibling or best friend. "And I've been wanting to get to know you as a friend, since you're close with my sister but you never allowed me to! Shutting me down before I could have the chance."

"Sorry but I don't see in the point in us getting to know each other properly. I know the basic stuff about you, from what I learnt from Ginny. What else is there that I should be dying to know?" Hermione fought back, frustration rising her stomach. 

"Hmm I don't know anything. But it would have been nice to fully know the person whose vagina I thrust my dick into for two years!" He exclaimed. "That simple enough for you!"

Hermione glared at him, seeing his flushed cheeks weren't fuelled by lust but now pure sadness. She could easy on him. Tell him it will be alright and all the other sappy crap, but someone needs to be harsh with him. The world isn't made out of sugar. 

"Well, you don't see me getting to know all of the other guys I sleep with." Hermione responded. It's true most the other guys she has slept with, we're only one-night stands and the other guy was Cedric the bartender and he doesn't seem to give two shits about knowing what Hermione's favourite food is. 

"What other guys?" Ron questioned, his voice grew concern. 

_ Is this guy for real?! _

Another laughter escaped from Hermione's chest. "You are truly unbelievable!" Hermione climbed off her, reaching down to pull up her underwear and jumper back on. 

Ron didn't respond but she could feel his eyes burning into her back. "Look Ron I'm going to be brutally honest with you because you need to hear it loud and clear!" Hermione turned around, crossing her arms in front of her. Ron finally looked up at her with a numb expression masked over his sombre presence. 

"We shag Ron. Nothing more, nothing else. We are not exclusive or dating, nothing romantic for that manner! I don't see you beyond the fact that your Ginny's brother and we fuck. Plain and simple. Therefore, I don't see the reason in why we need to be 'best buddies' and get to know the ins and outs of each other like girls at a school sleepover, when we just have sex with no emotional attachments." Hermione paused briefly, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I have been sleeping with other guys because we are NOT exclusive Ron, therefore I can sleep with whoever I want, when I want, because I can! So sorry if I ruin your perfect picture of us two being together forever just like your sister and your best mate but Ron it's not going to happen! You are not the guy I want. You're just someone to fill in the spot until I meet 'the one'. Keeping me entertained." 

Ron glanced over her cold exterior, hoping to find any hard cracks to help dig through to her soft centre but Hermione knew how to cover them well enough for no one to come across them. Her fatal flaws.

"Wow you really know how to leave a guy down gently." Ron muttered looking away from Hermione, lifting his body up off his elbows, staring aimlessly at the wardrobe. 

Hermione exhaled, scratching her leg with her foot. She needed to escape the awkward tension rising in her box room. 

"I'm off for a smoke." She announced, grabbing her cigarettes and lighter off the side table, leaving Ron alone in her room. 

Hermione paraded down the hallway reaching to the open living space walking to the other side, reaching to the balcony door. Sliding the door open, Hermione was hit with a cool breeze, as she gazed upon the London skyline in the near distance. Hermione popped herself on one of the deck chairs, lighting her cigarette. Exhaling the smoke, she hugged her knees focusing her attention on the sounds of hustle and bustle of London streets. 

Hermione felt no ounce of guilt against her words to Ron. Deep down, she knew a conversation like this would happen one day. Maybe next week, next month, next year even. A similar situation where Ron would proclaim his love for Hermione, and she would harshly decline. 

From the day she met him, and they drunkenly slept together at a Weasley family wedding, Ginny invited her to attend, Hermione knew that he was easy on the eye, but his personality just clashed with hers. Always agreeing with her, making sure she was ok, etc... It wasn't until she kissed him, that she realised that it was better that way because it shut him up for a while. And yeah, it was a nice surprise for Hermione that Ron was pretty decent at sex, aside from the constant moaning and groaning in the most unflattering ways, she had pretty decent orgasm and hadn't gotten one for a while. And since then, it only seems right to keep him around, it was easy. They both loved in the city, had were connections through Ginny and couldn't say no to sex. Those were the only things they had in common. Almost perfect for a 'no strings attached' situation, until Ron had to ruin it with his affection crap.

Maybe in another universe, Ron was her perfect match. Being her perfect equal, standing by her no matter what, til do us part. But in this world, Hermione didn't want sweetness and fluff, she needed more. 

Hermione continued to puff on the cigarette until a shrunk to a little stud, in which she threw over the balcony and headed back inside. Making headway into her bedroom, she mentally prepared for another full-blown conversation with Ron, trying to convince her to change her mind about him and them, etc... However, Hermione was shocked to see her bed was empty. Only the faint imprint of Ron's body remains within the sheets. Hermione poked her head down the hallway, to see no puffer coat on the floor, confirming Ron went home. 

Hermione crawled her way back into bed, wrapping the duvet around her, cradling the warmth around her. Instantly her eyes felt heavy, her vision darkening by the second. Hermione blindly reached out to turn off her side lamp, making her become a prisoner of darkness for the night. Maybe she was going to get a peaceful sleep she wanted after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione’s exposed back, brushed against the rough brick wall, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping herself bouncing as one leg hung loosely around his hip, whilst the other heel placed on the floor. Cedric groaned against Hermione’s neck, continuing to thrust deeper into her wet core .  Hermione whined, feeling her abdomen ache in pleasure, the bubbling growing at the bottom of her spine. Their naked thighs smacking in a fast pace, heat radiating off their bodies, into the cold surroundings.

The pleasure increased making Hermione moan, as she pulled on the hairs on Cedric’s head. “Fuck!” Cedric mumbled in response, thrusting harder and faster, gripping his hands tighter on her hips.

Hermione learnt her head back against the cold wall, as she circled her hips faster, feeling the pressure boiling over. A whimper left her lips as her wall clenched around Cedric’s dick, allowing her climax to consume her.

“Shit!” Cedric moaned, giving one last heavy thrust before releasing into the condom. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself out of her Hermione placing her fully on the ground.

The pair quickly pulled themselves together in silence, both of them coming down from their Cloud 9, becoming aware of their surroundings. The cold breeze, tickling their flushed skin, the faint beats of music, drumming in their ears, their lustful version regained focus on the small details of the small alley behind the club.

It’s Saturday night and Hermione was back at INK as she successfully managed to force Ginny out on the condition that she could bring Harry and some of his mates. To Hermione’s dismay she allowed it.  _ ‘More the merrier’ _ they say.

Luckily, Ron decided not to come due to his recent broken heart. According to Ginny, he simply couldn’t face Hermione yet and act like nothing happened from last night. It was pretty pathetic, that an adult simply couldn’t face another adult within a group of others. He’s acting like a little teenager and Hermione couldn’t be bothered with his melodramatics, so it was a blessing really. She could enjoy her night without her ginger lap dog, begging for her attention and love.

They arrived at the club 30 minutes ago, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and two of his friends all hobbled out of the tube station and wandered to the back entrance of INK, waiting for their ticket inside. A few minutes later, Cedric popped out allowing the five of them to enter the exclusive club without any problems. The group quickly walked into the packed venue, instantly being consumed within the grinding crowds, the hypnotic music, the strobing lights.

Hermione felt alive, her soul brightened as she took a shot of vodka, letting the sharp taste slide down her throat with ease. She looked over to her best friend, who was already dancing away to the music. Hermione laughed lightly at her, but she was swiftly taken outside by Cedric to receive his payment, in which Hermione gladly accepted.

“Want one?”

Hermione’s eyes snapped to look up at Cedric standing in front of her, holding out a lit cigarette towards her. She looked at her burning ash trailing off the end. As much as she wanted a whole cigarette, she didn’t want to endure the small talk with Cedric, plus she needed something more. Something that gives her a long lasting high.

“Only one puff.” Cedric held out the stick, placing it between Hermione’s plumped lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she embraced the warm smoke, circling inside her chest.

Hermione felt the presence shift next to her. She opened her eyes, looking to her right seeing Cedric blowing the fumes into her face. He gave her a small smile, in which Hermione remained emotionless as she pushed herself off the wall.

“I’m heading back inside.” Hermione exclaimed, tidying up her hair with her fingers. Cedric just gave her a nod silent. “I’ll catch you later.” Hermione said, pushing the exit door, instantly getting hit with the hypnotic beats of heavy techno. The music got louder with every step she took, leading her back to her paradise.

Reaching to the end of the corridor, Hermione pulled open the double doors, throwing her back into her into the vibrant atmosphere. Neon lights flashed onto her face as her body tingled with excitement, itching to let loose. Hermione looked over to the other end of the dance floor, in the direction of the bar. Within a few seconds she saw them, Ginny’s ginger hair glowed in the dim room, she was shining just as bright as her aura.

Hermione memorised their location, before heading off into the opposite direction from the bar and into the girl’s toilets.

The girl’s toilet was fairly quiet. There was a trio of girls in the corner, one girl was having a drunken breakdown, the other two comforting her. Another pair were by the mirrors, posing and taking selfies. Hermione eyed up a free toilet cubicle, diving straight into it. She hastily locked the door, throwing her bag on the toilet lid, eager to have her sweet treat inside of her. She crouched down, becoming level with the toilet seat, making sure her body was hovering over the floor as she did not want to come in contact with the disgusting floor.

Rummaging through her bag, Hermione located the small plastic bag, tucked neatly in a side pocket. Grabbing the bag and her oyster card she placed them on the lid, pushing her bag back giving her more space in front. Hermione poured the content onto the card, making sure none of the partials were touching the grim toilet lid. Carefully Hermione reached back into her bag to grab her flat key. Using the edge of the metal, Hermione neatly made two lines on the card. Her mouth watered at the clean, crisp lines. Her body ache, begging her to snort the substance.

And so, she did.

Lifting the card up carefully, she blocked one nostril whilst inhaling lines in the other. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, tilting her head back, letting the powder glide into her bloodstream.

Hermione let out a joyful sigh, standing up and collecting her belongs, shoving them back into her bag. Hermione cracked her neck as she smoothed out her dress. She started to feel the faint tingle compressing her head.

“Oh, shit so sorry girl.” A voice exclaimed, their body crashing into Hermione’s, knocking her slightly to the side.

“No, it’s fine don’t-.” Hermione stopped mid-sentence as she looked to the girl next to her. The girl stood with a bright smile on her face, her pupils sparkling through her dark eye makeup. She was dressed in a silver cami, tucked into a leather skirt with a pair of strappy heels on her slim feet. Her brunette waves hung effortlessly around her shoulders. Once again, she looked like a goddess. Just like she was last week.

“Oh my god! No way!” Pansy squealed, pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione was a little taken back by the excited gesture, but she slowly accepted the embrace. Pansy pulled away, looking Hermione up and down to double check that she was seeing correctly.

“Holy shit. Hermione Granger.” She beamed, her fingers playing with Hermione’s hair. “Please tell me I’m not imagining this.”

“No, you’re not.” Hermione chuckled. “It’s me!”

Pansy paused briefly before screaming again, pulling Hermione back into another hug. Hermione flinched slightly but returned the gesture.

“Ahh you look so fucking hot.” Pansy pulled away again, turning Hermione towards the wide mirror, both girls looking at their reflections. Pansy's head leant on Hermione’s shoulder, as she looked at Hermione’s body in the mirror.  Hermione rested her palm on the smooth counter, looking at her reflection in front. Like how the thin layer of sweat glistened on her skin, under the dim lighting. The way her fallen curls framed around the curvature of her push up breast, presented confidently in a deep plunging black, bodycon dress.

“Holy Shit! Didn’t know you were hiding these under that big jumper last week.” Pansy exclaimed, her hands grabbing Hermione’s tits, pushing them closer, emphasising her cleavage further. Hermione just nodded, looking at Pansy through the mirror as she continued to play with her chest.

This girl was starting to question Hermione’s sexuality and it was only the second time she'd seen her.

“Are you out on your own?” Pansy asked, pulling her head away from Hermione’s neck, as she moved next to her. The brunette placed her clutch on the counter, digging through it, pulling out a nude gloss.

“Yeah, I’m here with a few friends.” Hermione replied, she mentally winced at the idea of Harry and his friends being her friends as well.

Pulling out a nude lip gloss, Pansy glanced towards, her titling to the side, looking like she was cooking up a thought. “Hmmm.” She hummed. Pansy leaned into the mirror, swiping the applicator onto her lips, lapping on layers of the plumping gloss. “Well then I’m sure they won’t mind me stealing you for a bit.” She smirked.

“Ah thanks but I must be- “She scrambled to find a believable reason to decline the offer. All she wanted was to shag Cedric, snort a few lines of coke, find Ginny and dance with her until the sun came up. A simple routine. A routine that Hermione doesn’t want to change.

“No ifs or buts!” Pansy held her hand up, silencing Hermione. “You are coming with me!” Pansy exclaimed, grabbing Hermione’s hands and dragging her out the toilets. Hermione opened her mouth to wiggle her way out of this situation. But her mouth quickly closed as they entered back in the club and she knew her pleads would drown out over the heavy dance beats. Hermione let out a small huff, allowing Pansy to take wherever.

Hermione followed Pansy walking through the club, pushing past the sweaty bodies until they reached a gated section. The area was cut off from the rest of the club with a red rope across the entrance with a bulky bouncer standing in front. Pansy gave the bouncer a quick wave. He gave her a little nod before unlinking the rope, opening the entrance to the excluded area.

Pansy let go of Hermione’s hand strutting up a few stairs, heading into the VIP area. Hermione looked behind her, viewing the rest of the club. Her eyes scanned the venue, hoping to witness her lively best friend. She squinted her eyes to gain a better focus however the cocaine was finally taking full effect causing her vision to become misty and slowly start to lose her conscious mind.

“Hermione.” Hermione’s head snapped back to Pansy, who was stood a few steps into the secluded area. “Come on.” She called back.

Hermione turned back around, facing Pansy. All Pansy was doing was standing there. Looking at Hermione and her clutch swinging by her side. Yet Hermione couldn’t find any way to say ‘No’. And she fucking hates it. She hardly knows Pansy and here she is, already wrapped around her finger. And she has no idea why.

Probably the cocaine.

She will only stay to have a few drinks and then she will go. Yes, a simple and easy plan. Drink the free beverages and then she will find Ginny. The social equivalent to a quick shag and go. Something Hermione has mastered for many years.

Hermione gave a quick smile at Pansy before following her lead inside the gated section.

The VIP section was on a risen platform behind the DJ decks, overlooking the rest of the dance floor. It had five circular booths, equally spaced out with neon, glowing tables showcasing a range of spirits and mixers. Hermione followed Pansy as they walked past the four tables filled with groups of people, earning a few wolf whistles as they passed by. Pansy looked back at them smiling as she blew them kisses, as Hermione just smirked. After their harmless flirting, the girl reached the last table in the far corner.

“And here we are!” Pansy announced, instantly sitting down in the booth, grabbing herself a fresh drink from the table. Hermione nodded, looking at the sight in front of her. Aside from Pansy, four people sat in the booth, separated into pairs and completely occupied. Hermione could see the faint bodies of two males underneath skinny girls, snogging their faces.

Pansy looked up at Hermione, taking a swig from her plastic cup and followed her eyeline to the pairs “Oh don’t mind them.” Pansy said, shifting her body further up the booth, panting the free space for Hermione. “They are just constantly horny bastards.” Pansy half whispered as Hermione took a seat next to her.

Hermione smiled, reaching over to grab a bottle of vodka. She poured the clear liquid into the bottom of the cup, placed in front of her. “I feel sorry the girls.” Hermione joked, causing Pansy to throw her head back in laughter.

“I heard that.” A male voice snapped.

Hermione and Pansy looked at the identity of the voice of the man sitting across the table. He shifted the girl off his lap, so she was now sat next to him, but her mouths remained on his neck, her fingers combing through his platinum blond hair. He held a cold stare looking at the girls, his lips pressed in a hard line as his arms laid across the tops of the sofa booth. He was dressed head to toe in black clothing; a crisp black shirt, few buttons undone by his neck, tucked into a pair of black jeans with a black leather belt.

Pansy chuckled, pouting her lips, blowing her blond friend a few air kisses. Hermione stared at the man as she grabbed a can of red bull, pouring it into her cup with the vodka.

The blond’s gaze shifted to Hermione. His eyes raked in her body, taking in every detail. Hermione just sat, allowing the man to eye her up. She didn’t feel embarrassed or intimidated.

She felt nothing.

He’s just another guy checking her out. Nothing special. It’s almost predictable whenever she goes out. She almost expects to see a line of men just drooling at her feet. And Hermione will just stand there unfazed and admire her power. She doesn’t need to try and yet she has all of the control.

The blond’s blue eyes caught Hermione’s, both of them staring at each other. His face disclosed no emotion. No smirk. No lustful gaze. Nothing. It mirrored Hermione’s expression. Emotionless.

“Oh, just ignore him.” Pansy said, nesting her head on Hermione’s shoulder. “He’s always broody. Sometimes he’s a right party pooper.”

The blond rolled his eyes at his friend, before grabbing the neck of his lap girl, yanking her mouth back on his.

“Manwhore.” Pansy whispered, raising her cup so they could clink their drinks.

The cocaine was in full effect now. Hermione felt electric. Music plumping through her veins. Her skin tingled, sweat glistering across her skin. Neon lights strobing down onto her. The dopamine radiating off her as she beamed. Her eyes sparkled. Euphoric.

“Oii Loverboy!” Pansy shouted over the music, to the other pair on her left. The pair didn’t flinch, the blonde girl continued to grid her hips down onto the male’s lap, their mouths lapping against each other. Pansy huffed, downing the rest of her drink before slamming the cup on the table, shifting her body to the edge of her seat. “Hey Zabini!” She shouted again, poking his leg with her black heel.

The pair jumped, their mouths pulling away from each other. Both of them turned towards Pansy. “Pansy!” A man with coloured skin, he scowled at her. His head popping through the crook of the female’s neck. “What the fuck was that for?” He exclaimed, his sculptured face, displayed annoyance that Pansy interrupted his make-out session.

“Where’s our Casanova?” She questioned, moving closer to the drinks table, eying up the spirits.

Zabini shrugged, “Last time I saw him, he went to the toilet a few minutes after you did.”

“God he’s forever wandering off!” Pansy shook her head, her fingers dancing across the tops of the glass bottles.

“I’m surprised you haven’t got a tracker on him Pans.” Zabini chuckled, his hand rubbing circles on the female’s shoulder blade. “You know him the best out of all of us. You know what he is capable of.”

Pansy grasped the neck of a bottle of tequila, claiming it for herself as she shifted her body fully back on the leather sofa. “Oh shut up!” She clapped back, lifting the bottle to her lips, taking a large swing from the bottle.

Zabini’s gaze moved from Pansy and towards the direction in front of him. “Speaking of the devil.” He nodded his head. Pansy and Hermione turned their right to face the loveable brunette.

“Gossiping about me, Pans? Blaise?” Theo questioned; his voice laced with amusement. He stood there dressed exactly like he was a week ago. A white shirt tucked into black jeans; his wavy hair styled across his forehead. His irritating yet charming smirk, curved on his lips.

Blaise rolled his eyes, reaching his drink on the table, his girl doing the same. Both of them, taking a break from their tongue dancing. However, the blond and his girl were ignoring Theo’s presence and continued with their business.

“All bad things Theo.” Pansy joked, flipping her wavy locks over shoulder.

Theo gave her a quick wink. He proceeded to step further into the booth but instantly halted in his tracks. He blinked rapidly, taking a double take at Hermione perched at the end of the booth, looking at him. “No. Fucking. Way.” Theo said, his face in utter shook, his mouth open.

Hermione smirked at him, wiggling her brows at him.

Theo let out a joyous gasp, taking a few strides towards Hermione and grabbing off the sofa, lifting her up in the air. The sudden embrace caused Hermione to drop her cup, letting it clatter onto the floor, the alcoholic contents spilling out.

Hermione let out a light squeal as Theo spinned her around. “Hermione fucking Granger!” He screamed in complete delight.

After a few spins, Theo popped them back down in the booth. Hermione reclaiming Pansy's old spot as Pansy moved further round, allowing more room for Theo to sit as he sat in Hermione’s previous place. Due to the alcohol, the cocaine high and the sudden dizziness, it caused Hermione to erupt in laughter. A surprise to Hermione and everyone around her.

Theo gave her a questioning look as he playfully pointed his finger at Hermione. “Who melted the ice queen?” He smirked.

Hermione’s laughter calmed down, fanning herself to get cool. “Oh fuck off Theodore Nott!”

Theo chuckled, reaching over and grabbing a bottle of vodka. “But seriously though.” He began, taking a drink from the bottle. He hissed slightly at the burn in his throat. “Who did we have to kill in order to be blessed by your presence.”

Hermione snatched the bottle from Theo’s grasp and took a sip for herself. She welcomed the burn with ease, allowing the liquid to warm her chest. “Well, no one.” She paused, going in for a second sip of the straight vodka. “Well, not yet.” She winked leaning back in her seat.

Theo chucked; his eye shifting to Pansy. “I’m guessing this was your doing.” He nodded towards her.

Pansy playfully shrugged at him. “Maybe.” She teased, slowly bringing the bottle back to her lips. “You know me Theo, no one can ever say no to me.” She smirked. Her lips wrapped around the glass top, sucking in her cheeks as she drowned the last portion of tequila in the bottle.

Theo coughed lightly, drawing his gaze away from Pansy and reached into his back pocket. He threw his left arm across Hermione’s shoulder as a phone emerged in his right hand.

“Picture anyone?” A photographer appeared at the front of the booth, wiggling his camera.

Pansy bounced up in her seat, full of energy. “Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!” She exclaimed, lacing her arm around Hermione’s waist, pulling her closer.

As much she didn’t want her photo being taken because she didn’t want to remember this spontaneous encounter, even if she was enjoying herself, a bit. Somehow Hermione leaned into Pansy, posing ready for the photo.

Theo moved further up the bench, sloughing his body so his head rested by Hermione’s collarbone with his legs up on the sofa and his feet dangling off the edge. Blaise and his girl moved closer to Pansy to get in the shot. The girls in the middle with the boys framing them.

The photographer lined up his camera to his eye, getting the shot ready. He dropped the camera from his face and looked over to his right, looking at the pair out of the shot. He looked back at Hermione and the others. “Ermm...do you want a picture with ALL of you?” He asked, referencing to the pair, who still dry humping on the other side.

“Yeah, just ignore them mate!” Theo waved off. “He would just ruin the picture anyways.”

“Fuck off Nott.” The blond growled against the girl’s lips, tightening his grip on the girl’s ass.

Hermione looked at the pair. Viewing the girl’s hips rolling on deep in the male’s lap, the bottom of her dress hitching up with every movement she made. Hermione could see the hot pink thong on full display.

_ What a slapper. _

Hermione’s face scrunched in disgust. If she wanted to watch to witness a shit lap dance in front of her, she would go and visit Ginny & Harry doing it. She walked in them once before, dry humping in the living room one afternoon. Ginny was completely embarrassed, her face just as red as her hair. And as she should have been, from what Hermione saw it wasn’t that good. She was surprised. Her best friend could dance well however she couldn’t fully transfer her skills to the bedroom. Bless her.

Hermione’s gaze moved up, her eyes focusing on the tight grip wrapped in the girl’s brunette hair. The pale knuckles popped as he needed his hand through the locks, tugging hairs in a harsh manner. Guaranteed to earn a moan from the girl. Then an icy stare came into Hermione’s vision. The blond moved his mouth onto the girl’s exposed neck. The girl’s head rolled back as his mouth bit and sucked her flesh, whilst his eyes focused on Hermione. Hermione gave him a jaded look, her fingers dancing up and down the bottle of vodka. The blond narrowed his eyes at her as his touch licked from the base of the girl’s neck up to her earlobe.

“Right then. Ready?” The photographer announced, snapping Hermione’s gaze from the blond and shifted her body back in a position for the photo.

Hermione smiled next to Pansy, placing the vodka bottle on her hip bone. Pansy pouted; her lips close to Hermione’s cheek giving her a light kiss. Theo stuck out his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest.

The camera flashed a few times, burning into Hermione’s hazed vision. The photographer looked down at his camera screen, flicking through the photos. He nodded happily, then looked up, giving the group a thumbs up before leaving to head to the next table.

Theo sat back up, snatching the vodka from Hermione, taking a gulp for himself. “Right c’mon we are going to dance!” He said, standing up and leaning Hermione up with him.

Hermione leaped out her seat, as Theo dragged her up to the barrier of the VIP section, both of them overlooking the dance floor. Theo twirled her around as Hermione leant her head back in bliss, feeling the heavy bass pulsating through her. Hermione combed her hands through her hair as her hips swayed to the beat. Hermione let herself drifting away, losing all emotion and thoughts. Her eyes began to flicker close, until she spotted a light of ginger flashing in the distance. She focused her gaze to confirm that Ginny, Harry and his friends moved further into the dance floor. She saw Ginny completely electric as she bounced around, singing to the music at the top of her lungs, like always.

A pang of guilt ached in Hermione's chest as she continued to watch her friend. As much didn’t want to admit that she was oddly having a good time with Pansy and Theo, she wanted to be with her best friend. She wanted to scream at her in glee, dancing with her and pushing Harry away from touching her all night.

Hermione turned to face Theo who was recording the lively atmosphere on his phone, spanning it around to finish it on Hermione. Hermione just stared at him.

“C’mon give us a smile Hermione.” He pleaded. Hermione just stuck up her middle finger at him, causing Theo to chuckle. He brought his phone down from his face, tapping on the screen before shoving it back in his pocket. He smiled at her, throwing his arm around Hermione’s shoulders as he jumped up and down.

Hermione leaned up to Theo’s ear. “I’m gonna go back to my friend.” She shouted.

Theo instantly pulled back, holding a saddened look. “Aww no you just got here, Stay for a few more minutes.” He pouted, wiggling the vodka in front of her.

Hermione needed to end this, before she fully let go. And if she did, she would want to shoot herself in the morning for partying with Theo. It would allow him to constantly see him. And she could only fully tolerate him when she was freshly drunk and drugged up.

Hermione shook her head at him. “No Theo.” She said peeling his arm off her shoulders. “It ain’t the end of the world.”

Theo dramatically clutched his chest. “You wound me Hermione.” Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing her chest. She turned on her heels, walking back to the booth to get her bag.

Reaching for her bag on the sofa, Pansy looked at her from her conversation with Blaise’s girl. “Hey!” She waved. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to head off back to my friend.” Hermione said, throwing her bag on her shoulder.

“Aww no” Pansy stood up, walking up to Hermione, giving her a hug. Hermione gladly accepted the hug this time. Pansy pulled back, holding onto her shoulders. “We must do this again!” She emphasised, shaking Hermione’s shoulders slightly.

Hermione just nodded along. “Yeah of course.” She faked promised. Pansy smiled back at her, stepping back. Hermione glanced around the booth. Blaise and his girl were just sat, bopping to the music, his arm laying on her shoulder, his fingers playing the ends of her blonde hair. She gave them a nod back goodbye. The girl smiled at her, whilst Blaise nodded in return.

She flickered to her right, shocked to see the male blond and his slag were out of each other’s embrace and were on their phones in silence. The blond cracked his neck, as he punched his fingers into his screen at rapid speed.

Theo pulled Hermione into his side, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “You better go before we kidnap you and keep you forever.” He joked. Hermione smirked at him, pulling away and heading out of the booth.

“I see she didn’t last long.” Hermione heard the snarky comment coming from behind. She swung back around to the booth, facing the platinum prick. He held a still expression. His phone was replaced with a cup in a gasp, bringing it to his lips. Hermione slowly walked over to him. She leant down so she came face to face with him. His expression mirrored hers, emotionless, both of them not giving away anything. Hermione tilted her head to her left, her eyes narrowed at him

“That’s what your girl will be saying to her friends tomorrow, when you barely make her scream in your bed tonight.”

A chorus erupted behind Hermione, everyone applauding her burn. However, the blond didn’t see the amusement. His jaw tightened; his brows narrowed as his eyes glared into Hermione’s, trying to burn a hole in her skull. Hermione could practically taste the anger radiating off him. It was acidic and Hermione was reeling it in.

The blond continued to stare at Hermione as she stood up straight, his free hand curling into fist on his thighs, whilst the other tightened the cup, hard enough for it to shatter. Hermione swung to face Pansy and Theo who were in a laughing fit, clutching onto each other for support. She gave a quick wave before properly walking out the booth.

As Hermione strutted away from the group, her hips swaying to the rhythm as the sounds of chatter drowned out from the music.

“Oh she owns you Draco!”

“Shut the fuck up Nott!”

Hermione smiled to herself, walking out of the VIP area, submerging herself back in the thick crowds to go and reunite with her best friend.

She waded her way through the sweaty bodies, until she made it to the back of Ginny. Ignoring Harry and his friends’ presence, Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck. Ginny jumped at the surprise, spinning around in Hermione’s arm, coming face to face with her.

“Ahhhh!” She screamed, throwing her arms around Hermione. “Where have you been?” Ginny shouted in her ear.

Hermione pulled back smiling at her best friend. “I was at the toilets. The queue was long.” She lied.

Ginny just nodded. “Well, it doesn’t matter because you are here now!” She said, grabbing Hermione’s hands, making them dance. Hermione smiled as she finally let go, ready to dance the night away with her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione grabbed her ‘lunch’- a bottle of diet coke, granola bar and a fresh package of cigarettes - off the counter. She gave a weak smile at the shop assistant and swiftly walked out of the corner shop. 

Hermione took a sharp turn to her left, facing a blue bin. Placing her tote bag on top, Hermione shoved the bottle and cigarettes in her bag. She unwrapped the granola bar, biting it as she threw the plastic wrapper in the bin. She stood by the bin as she quickly munched on her small lunch. Hermione pushed the last portion into her mouth, turning to her left, heading off into the direction back to the coffee shop. She kept her head low, brushing the crumbs off her palms as she walked alongside London’s lunchtime rush. 

“Just the person I wanted to see.” 

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her head snapped to her left, coming face to face with a brunette leaning on the corner of the street. Dressed in a black leather trench tied at her slim waist. Her left leg was propped up on the brick wall, showing off her knee high boots. She smirked, raising her coffee cup to her lips. 

The lunchtime rush huffed and puffed as they shuffled themselves around the frozen Hermione, who was startled by the surprised appearance, unsure what to do next. 

Pansy peeled her black sunglasses off to reveal her sparkling brown eyes with a cheeky smile curved on her nude lips. She gave Hermione a small wave.

“Erm….Pansy?” Hermione blinked. 

Pansy giggled, pushing herself off the wall with her foot and quickly wrapping an arm around Hermione’s shoulders pulling her to the side for a hug. Hermione stood still, her arms glued to her sides. 

_Well they say ‘small world’ and all that bullshit but this is board-line stalkerish._

“How are you?” Pansy pulled away, smiling brightly at Hermione. 

“How did you know where I was?” Hermione ignored Pansy’s question as she pressed her own.

Pansy’s polished fingers drummed round the rim of her coffee cup as she hummed “I have my ways.” She winked. 

Hermione opened her mouth to question Pansy further but her gaze caught the coffee cup and instantly recognised it. The minimal design. The handwriting on the side - displaying Pansy’s name. The logo. Pansy’s beverage - mostly likely a latte, she remembered from the last time - came from Hermione’s coffee shop. 

_Dean._

“But I need you. A desperate need.” Pansy defended herself, looking at Hermione with a pleading look.

“Need me?” Hermione gave a puzzled look at her. Hermione was kind of flattered that Pansy seeked her for advice of some sort but surely she has ‘besties’ she can rely on for her issues. 

“Yes.” Pansy nodded. “I want you to accompany me whilst I attend a fitting. Now. This afternoon.” 

“Ah-ah.” Hermione stuttered, her brain scrambling for a decent response to turn down the invite. She really didn’t want to act as the helpful ‘bestie’ role today. Maybe if she was slightly drunk or high then she would be more inclined to accept. “I- I would love to but I have to go back to work.” 

Pansy held her hand up. “Don’t worry. I’ve covered it. You’re free for the afternoon.” She placed her sunglasses back on her face with a smug smile. 

_For fuck sake Dean._

Knowing there’s no way she could escape this, Hermione sighed. Once again she’s in another situation where she can't say no to her. 

“Ok fine.” 

Pansy moved to the left side of Hermione, linking their arms together. “Let’s go, we don’t have long.” 

Hermione waddled along beside Pansy, trying to catch up with her strong strut. 

Pansy led the both down a few alleyways and passages to avoid the big crowds on the main streets. Pansy walked with full confidence. Her brunette blew through the wind effortlessly, like she was in a hair advert, whereas Hermione’s hair kept blowing into her face. Pansy looked like she just stepped off a catwalk, whilst looked like she rolled out of bed dressed in a baggy jumper, leggings and trainers. Her nude jumper looked like a potato sack as she stood next to Pansy. 

“So what’s this fitting in aid for?” Hermione questioned, still unsure why Pansy required her assistance on this ‘important’ matter. 

“Oh just for a few events, coming up.” She replied, typing away on her phone. 

“And you think I was the perfect person for this like I’m some sort of fashion expert?” Hermione jokily asked. Hermione knew basic fashion. Like what colours and styles that fits best on her body, at a cheap price. The only time Hermione steps out of her flat is to work and the club, therefore she doesn't need an extensive wardrobe. 

“Aw no.” Pansy shook her head, sliding her phone into her coat pocket. ‘No offence.” She quickly added. 

“I just wanted to spend time with you.” She smiled at Hermione, squeezing her arm lightly. “After Saturday, you left me wanting more. I want to get to know you more because there’s something about you Hermione and I like it.”

Hermione gave a small smile back. 

_Good luck trying to ‘get to know’ me, hun._

The pair reached the end of another side alley, however Pansy didn’t lead them down another quiet passage, instead they entered into the mass crowd of Oxford Street. 

They moved within the waves of shoppers as they walked past the popular highstreet. People dipped in and out of shops, holding a variety of bags of fresh clothes. Hermione couldn’t think of the last time she shopped at Oxford Street but she could never forget the stressful crowds, the lost tourists, the over friendly sales assistant. Hermione is forever glad that she shops mainly online. 

Pansy tilted her head back, sipping the last droplets of her drink before throwing the paper cup in the bag. 

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to discuss more embarrassing stories of Theo, but she was silenced before the first word as a bright light flashed in her face. 

“Pansy give us a smile, love!”

“Are you attending the gala next month?”

“Loving the outfit today, give us a twirl?”

A chorus of cockney accents flew questions at Pansy, nearly giving Hermione a heart attack at their sudden arrival. They just popped out of nowhere. Hermione blinked rapidly at the sharp flashes, leaving coloured dots in her vision as she was pulled alongside Pansy, who just gave small waves and smiles to the camera, greeting them like it was second nature to her. 

_Is this bitch famous or something?_

“Gorgeous smile. Keep it coming.”

“What are your plans this weekend?”

“Are you attending Montague’s Event tonight?” 

“Who’s your friend here?”

Hermione just kept her head low, avoiding the wall of cameras and saving her eyesight. The pair kept walking for a while, the camera and East London chatter continued until they stopped, coming to a huge glass door. Hermione was completely distracted by the photographers that she didn’t realise they were at Selfridges. One of the biggest, oldest and most popular department stores in the country. Probably the entire world. 

Pansy gave the photographers one last wave before facing an older man, dressed in a long navy dress coat, stood firmly at the doors.

“Miss Parkinson.” He greeted her with a gentle nod. “So good to nice you again.” 

“You too Malcom. Hope you and your family are well.” She smiled brightly. 

“Thank you Miss Parkinson. I wish the same to yours.” He thanked her. His leather gloved hand reached over to the brass metal door handle, opening it up for them. “Hope you enjoy your visit.” 

“Thank you Malcom. Take care.” Pansy said as she walked into the department store. Hermione gave Malcom a small smile, before catching up to Pansy. 

Pansy strutted. her hips swinging side to side, her brunette waves bouncing on her back, her heeled boots clicking against the white marble floor. On going shoppers looked at Pansy in complete awe. Some sneakily taking pictures of her on their phones. Whispering to each other as she walked by. 

_Fucking hell. This bitch is famous!_

Pansy caught Hermione’s bewildered expression, processing what she just walked into. She smirked at her. “What?” She innocently shrugged, leading them further into the depths of the store. 

Hermione quickly looked back, seeing a few people continued taking pictures of them from a distance. She noticed a small group of younger girls, chatting in awe as they presented their snaps to each other, as if they captured the queen or a rare jewel. 

Hermione followed Pansy as they walked through the beauty hall and accessories section and came to a set of lifts and a white door, where a man stood by them, waving the pair down.

He was dressed in a black turtleneck and plaid trousers. His black hair curled out underneath his wooly beret. 

“Ah Pansy my dear.” The male greets her, a rich south-east accent laced through his speech. He kissed her cheeks and Pansy does the same. “How are you?” 

“I’m good Francis.” Pansy smiles, squeezing the male’s hands. Francis smiles, his gaze flickered towards Hermione. Pansy looked back at Hermione. 

“Oh yeah. Francis meet Hermione. Hermione meet Francis.” Pansy introduced, gesturing her hands between them. Hermione gave a little wave. 

Francis came towards her and gave Hermione a light hug. “Pleasure is all mine.” Hermione lightly patted his back. 

Francis pulled away and turned back to Pansy. “Now we have clothes to try on.” He wrapped his arm around Pansy’s leading them through a door labelled ‘ **stairs - STAFF ONLY** ’. 

The three of them ascend a few flights of stairs. Pansy and Francis arm in arm as they induced in a catch up, with Hermione trailing behind like a third wheel. They reached a yellow door after climbing two levels. With the flicker of his wrist, Francis tapped his I.D card and the door bleeped open. He held out the door for Pansy and Hermione to enter the room. 

The room was small but spacious. It was probably bigger than Hermione bedroom and her living/kitchen area. It was branded with white, black and yellow to coordinate with the Selfridge brand. In the left corner, a black velvet curved closed, situated to a full length that stretched across the back wall. A small fur rug was placed in the middle, in front of a mustard coloured, velvet sofa, accompanied with a glass table. Behind the sofa, was a white desk that measured the same width of the sofa, with a computer and a few notebooks placed on top.

To the left of the door, there was a large window, exhibiting the ant like people strolling up and down the popular shopping street.

_If Pansy flashed her tits to the crowds below would people see?_

“Don’t worry, it’s a one way window.” Francis answered her thoughts. She nodded, slightly disappointed. 

Pansy placed her bag on the table, next to a collection of magazines that Hermione knew she wasn’t going to touch, no matter how bored she got. 

“Before we get started, Draco called and requested that his clothes to be delivered with yours after our session.” Francis stated as he walked over to his desk, bending down slightly, facing a computer screen. 

“Oh yeah that fine.” Pansy took off her coat and folded in over the sofa. “Lazy git would rather have Genevieve come round for a ‘private fitting’ instead of trekking here with me.” Francis nodded and typed away at his computer, confirming the request. 

Hermione walked over to the sofa, taking a seat in the free space besides Pansy’s coat. She slowly sat down, her bum sinking into the soft, velvet material. She peeled the canvas strap off her shoulder, letting it nestle next to her hip. 

She felt extremely awkward like a fish out of water. First she was dressed in an old, baggy jumper, leggings and trainers whilst in a room surrounded by designer items. It wouldn’t be surprising if one of the dresses on the rail would cost more than a month’s worth of rent. 

Francis hummed as he wheeled a clothes rail from his desk and placed it next to the full length mirror. “Well from what I gathered, Genevieve enjoyed her company with Draco last Saturday.” He gossiped. “Poor girl had trouble covering up the marks on her neck. I sent her down to the beauty hall to see if any of the MAC girls could sort her out.” 

“I’m not surprised. Draco was practically eating her alive in the club.” Pansy walked over to the clothes rail, Francis chuckling next to her. “And don’t get me started on the shit I heard when I went to the toilet later that night.” Her face turned in disgust as she recalled the memory, placing her hand on her hip.

The glass door opened and a petite girl walked in, holding a tray of glasses filled with a sparkling beverage. She walked straight towards Pansy and Francis. 

“Champagne?” She asked, pushing the tray forward towards Pansy.

“Ooo yes!” Pansy exclaimed, grabbing the glass flute and brought the bubbly liquid to her lips. 

The girl turned to face Francis, holding out for the tray for him. “Francis?” 

He gave her a quick nod. “Just put it on my desk, please Lucy.” He gestured to his desk behind Hermione. The girl nodded in response. 

She turned on the balls of her feet and approached Hermione. She stopped to the right side of Hermione, moving the tray down so it became level at Hermione’s eye line. 

“Champagne?” The girl repeated. Hermione blinked. Was she worthy to consume such an elitness drink? Especially with the way she was dressed. But she never had champagne before. She has had glasses of prosecco and cheap bottles of cava but never drank a sparkling wine that was priced over £8 for a glass. 

Hermione’s eyes glanced down to her bag, the red bottle cap of her Coke peaked through. If she pulled the bottle out, she probably would get looks of disgust by drinking the cheap carbonated drink. Especially being surrounded by expensive clothing. Maybe Francis would curse at her in another language. French. Italian perhaps?

Hermione shrugged. “Sure.” She said, grabbing the flute off the tray. The girl nodded her head, moving backwards and headed to the desk behind her. 

The golden bubbles dancing round the rim of the glass. Little pockets of gas popping, releasing a fruity aroma swirling under her nostrils. Hermione lifted the glass to her lip, taking a small sip. The taste buds tingled as the silky liquid glided through her mouth and down her throat with ease. Hermione lapped her tongue against the roof of her mouth, savouring every fruity and floral notes.

_Holy shit! This shit is good!_

Hermione’s eyes widened slightly as she peered into the glass. If only she could afford this shit. She would have it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

“So these are the options for the Slughorn Gala for the 9th of November.” Francis explained, his fingers brushing over a section of the clothes. Pansy nodded along, her arm crossed over her chest, her other arm - holding the champagne - rested on top. 

Francis continued to discuss more clothes on the rack. Pulling some off the rack, he explained further about the garments, highlighting certain details. Pansy placed her glass on a circle side table near the mirror as she became more hands-on with the clothing. Her slender fingers swept across the tops of the fabrics, pushing and pulling the coat hangers on the metal rail, her eyes inspecting every item in detail. 

The pair continued to chat through the clothes. Names and fashion terminology filled the room as Hermione just sat awkwardly, not fully understanding the conversation like it was a second language. Instead just happily sipped on her champagne. If Hermione told herself earlier today that this is how she was spending her afternoon, she would think she’s high. 

Pansy gasped, her hand greedily pulled a full leather bodysuit of the coat hanger. “Oh my god. Is this the bodysuit from Milan?’ She squealed, holding the material up to her body as she examined herself in the mirror. 

“Of course.” Francis confirmed. “Daph really came through.” He nodded. 

“That’s my girl.” Pansy gazed at herself in the mirror, stroking the leather up and down her body as she stood in various poses.

Hermione glanced at Pansy in the mirror. She may not be a fashion expert but she knew that Pansy she’s going to look absolutely lethal in that outfit. Men and women would fall to their knees just from a quick glance at her. Whatever the occasion was, Hermione didn’t want to be standing next to her in it.

Pansy caught Hermione’s eye in the mirror. She smiled at her before turning around to face her. 

“What’s your plans for this weekend Hermione?” Pansy placed the bodysuit back on the rail, her voice laced with curiosity. 

Hermione blinked blankly as she swallowed “This weekend?” 

“Yes. Halloween this Saturday.” Pansy stated. “I’m off to a party and I would love for you to come with me.”

“I-I-umm.” Hermione stuttered, her mind pulling her thoughts to form a decent excuse. In all honesty, she forgot that Halloween was this weekend and she was disappointed in herself considering it was her favourite ‘holiday’. It was ten times better than Christmas, Easter and Valentine’s Day combined. SHe loved the thrill, the scare factor. It created so much adrenaline throughout her body. It was addictive. 

She placed her glass on the table in front. “I think I am doing something with my friend.” She coughed lighty. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Most likely Hermione would go out with Ginny or they would stay in, get drunk and watch loads of scary films. She just needed to organise it. 

“You can bring your friend. More the merrier.” Pansy added. 

“I will ask her but we’ll probably just stay in this year.” Hermione added. 

Pansy narrowed her eyes, looking Hermione up and down. Almost if Pansy figured out the lie and was ready to call bullshit. 

Pansy’s mouth twisted, focusing on Hermione’s body. “That’s a shame. I have the perfect white dress, you could have worn to be an angel. You would have looked like a dream in it.” 

“What a shame.” Hermione took another sip of the champagne.

“Oh well.” Pansy huffed lightly, swiftly turned around and walked back to the mirror. She bent down to the small table, retrieving her own glass. Before taking a sip, she looked back at Hermione. 

“If anything changes, my offer still stands for you to join me for Halloween.”

Hermione nodded. 

Pansy tilted her head back as she took a large gulp of her champagne. “Right.” Pansy placed her glass back down, clasping her hands together. “Let’s try on some dresses for tonight.” 

Pansy and Francis flickered through some dresses on the rack, then proceeded to enter behind the black curtain.

Hermione sunk further into the sofa, knowing that this wasn’t a quick fitting. She gazed at the rack of clothing. A variety of colours and styles. Long, short in length. Bold colours, metallics, nudes, but the majority were a darker tone. Along the bottom, a row of shoes lined up coordinating with the garments above. She was going to be here for hours. Hermione silently prayed that the other assistant would return and give her a top up of her drink.

And so it began. 

Pansy came out in a dress, spinned and twirled around in it, posed in the mirror, analysing her figure. Francis dolled her up with accessories and shoes to complete the look. Then she proceeded to ask Hermione for her opinion. To which she replied. “Yeah it looks nice.” nodding her head. Pansy’s mouth twisted and turned but eventually sighing and requesting to put on the next outfit. And this routine occurred for the next hour. It ran like clockwork. And sadly Hermione finished her flute of champagne 10 minutes into the fitting.

A loud buzz ringing from Pansy’s bag, interrupted the steady flow. 

“Hermione, will you answer that for me!” Pansy shouted from behind the curtain. 

Hermione moved forward, her fingers unclasping the locket mechanism of the black quilted bag. She rummaged through until her fingers brushed the vibrating phone. She quickly grabbed it, unlocking it and pressed it to her ear

“Hello, Pansy’s-”

“Pans, the delivery just came, so remember to figure out a way-” The caller stopped. 

Silence fell.

Hermione pulled the phone from her ear, double checking that she hadn't lost connection. She hadn’t. Full bars.

“Who’s this?” The voice snapped. 

As the last syllable rang in her ears, images of a piercing stare faded into her mind. The firm grip, curled in the brunette hair. The tongue trialing from the exposed neck to the earlobe. The tight jaw. Slim fingers combing through the platinum strand at the base of his neck, her hips rolling against his lap. Those blue eyes never leaving hers. 

_“I see she didn’t last long.”_

Her chest tightened as she cracked her neck. Round 2.

“Who wants to know?” She fired back.

She heard a huff on the other side. “You think you’re smart don’t you?” He sneered.

“I know enough that me not answering your previous question, is pissing you off.” 

Hermione could feel the icy glare burning from the phone, straight into her mind as she challenged him. Igniting the fuse. 

“You should watch that tongue of yours, _Granger_.” He hissed.

Hermione’s insides jolted at the sound of her surname, whilst keeping her calm composer on the outside. It was most likely he found out her full name from Pansy or Theo but she never expected it to roll off his tongue in a sickly, sinister manner.

“Tell Pansy to call me back asap.”

Then, the line went dead. 

Hermione pulled the phone from her ear just as Pansy pulled back the curtain, showcasing another dress. A dark grey metal mesh dress, intertwined with copper detailing. 

“Who was it?” She walked out, looking straight into the mirror, her body hitting a few poses. 

The initials D.M shined on the glossy screen. 

“D.M.” 

“Oh it’s Draco. I will call him back soon.” She waved off, her focus remaining on herself in the mirror. 

_“You should watch that tongue of yours, Granger.”_

It wasn’t a warning. It was a command. Putting her in her place. If he thought Hermione was going to comply, bow down to him, then he had another thing coming.

“Is he always an ass?” Hermione spoke her mind, placing Pansy’s phone on the table in front. 

A laughter erupted from Pansy’s throat. “Oh my god. I swear every minute goes by, I like you more and more Hermione.” Pansy playfully pointed at her. 

“How did you choose to be friends with someone like that?” Hermione crossed her arms, leaning back into the sofa, unbothered if it hurt Pansy in any way, which she doubted. 

“We went to school together.” said Pansy, sliding on a pair of strappy heels that Francis held out for her. “We all went to a private school in Surrey. Same year and everything. Me, Theo, Draco-” 

Then it all clicked. 

Rich, private school boy, always getting whatever he wants, thinking he is superior to anyone who is in lower class. Treating anyone ‘below him’ like shit just to make him feel good. The entitlement. The dominance. Yes, he was the textbook definition of an asshole. 

“-and Blaise.” Pansy finished, puffing her hair up, combing her fingers through it. 

Hermione’s mind casted back to last Saturday, when she vaguely met him. She remembered his mouth on his girl ‘friend’, the protective hold over her shoulders. If Hermione didn’t know any better, they seemed pretty loved up, especially with the way Blaise would look at his female companion. They both seem fairly nice. Hard to judge when she was pretty high and didn’t directly speak to them. 

“I was friends with Theo first. We placed next to each other in year nine science. And Theo being him, just wouldn’t stop talking and annoying me continuously and somehow it worked into a friendship.” She slid on a few rings on her fingers and bracelets on her wrists. 

“But Draco and Blaise are the closest.” She continued. “They’ve been friends since birth. They’re practically brothers. Makes sense, since they’re both only children.” She stepped back from the mirror and paraded around the room, getting a feel for the outfit. “They would do anything for each other. It’s pretty cute, if you ask me.” 

Pansy walked toward Hermione. She leant forward, grabbing her phone off the table. “Anyways, the boys met when they were fourteen. The three of them were on the school’s football team. God Theo was so shit.” Pansy laughed at the memory, her fingers typing away. 

“And yeah, I was always cheering from the side lines, being the good friend that I was and now I’m stuck with them forever.” Pansy’s fingers locked her phone, pressing it to her chest. “Just me and my boys.” She smiled down. 

Hermione nodded, understanding the closeness between the four of them. An unbreakable, lifetime bond. 

“But enough about them.” Pansy said, throwing her phone back in her bag. “What about this dress?” Her manicured fingers brushed up her body, highlighting her perfect hourglass figure. 

The way material effortlessly contoured Pansy’s natural curves. The way the thin straps draped over her shoulder with ease. The way cooper detailing reflected on her collarbones, acting as a subtle highlight. The way the dress stopped mid-thigh, showcasing her slender, toned legs. It had elegance with sultry tones.

“I think it's gorgeous.” And she really meant it. 

Pansy looked down at herself, biting her lip. “I think so too.” She agreed. She turned to her left, looking at Francis.

“It’s perfect.” He clapped in awe. Hermione smiled as Pansy smiled with glee.

“Ahh ok.” Pansy cheered. “One down. Many more to decide.” She ordered, walking back into the curtain, Francis following quickly behind her. 

Hermione’s smile fell back into a natural expression, sliding back into the sofa, getting herself comfortable again, for the more outfits ahead. Once again she silently prayed for more champagne. 

~ ~ ~

The bell chimed as Hermione walked into the cafe, _completely ecstatic_ for her eight hour shift, just like everyday. 

Hermione was thankful to see only a few people in the cafe this morning and hoped it was going to be a quiet day. As she got closer to the counter, she noticed Dean leaning over a newspaper, his eyes scanning from page to page. 

“Morning.” She greeted him.

Dean’s eyes flickered up to Hermione, a smirk splashed on his lips. “Well hello there, Miss Famous.” He spinned the newspaper around, showing her the paparazzi pictures of Pansy and herself in the DailyMail.

 ** _PARKINSON POUTS AS SHE HEADS INTO SELFRIDGES AHEAD OF MONTAGUE PARTY._** _By Rita Skeeter for DailyMail._

_British model, Pansy Parkinson, 22, was spotted walking into Selfridges earlier Tuesday afternoon, accompanied by a female friend at her side. The unknown female - dressed in a simple jumper and legging combo- was witnessed for the first time with Parkinson, thus reader, is this a new blossoming friendship? Who is this mystery mate?_

_Parkinson was dressed in a leather trench as she smiled sweetly at photographers before she greeted the doorman and headed into the popular department store. Some sources claim that Parkinson was attending a private fitting ahead of the Montague Network Party later that evening._

She really did look like a bag of dirty potatoes stood next to Pansy, who was glammed to the gods.

Hermione groaned. “Shut up. You sound like Ginny.” She rubbed her hands on her face. 

The second Hermione stepped into her flat yesterday evening, Ginny pounced on her, the same way that Crookshanks used to whenever Hermione would return from school. She instantly began asking twenty thousands questions about Pansy, all at once. Everything that Ginny could think about.

Ginny told her that she was on Twitter as people posted the picture of them walking in Selfridges and had a whole article written about their afternoon’s antics in the DailyMail. And that’s when she truly knew how famous Pansy was. 

Pansy Parkinson. British model and London socialite. 

She was more than a private school girl with daddy’s credit card. The bitch was famous and people worshipped her at their feet. 

“Well you looked like you had fun.” Dean teased, his fingers pointing at a picture of Hermione and Pansy chatting and laughing outside a Starbucks. 

_A few hours later, the pair walked out and headed to a Starbucks, where they chatted and smoked outside, coffees in hand, for less than an hour before, they bid their goodbyes and parted in the opposite ways. Parkinson into a black Mercedes and her female friend into the busy tube train of Bond Street._

After the three hour fitting, Pansy managed to drag Hermione out to a little coffee chat. The pair sipped and smoked as Pansy told Hermione embarrassing stories about Theo from their teen years, which did have her laughing quite a bit. She oddly felt safe with Pansy as every minute passed by. She didn’t fake a smile and the conversation flowed nicely. And when they did part ways, Hermione felt a little deflated. 

She would never admit it out loud, but she has grown to like Pansy’s company. Different in comparison to Ginny. A good different. 

“Shut up Dean.” She huffed, walking behind the counter, putting up her coat and bag on the hanger. She pulled out her apron and wrapped it around her waist, tying it firmly with a bow at the back. 

“This is your fault.” She stated, pointing her finger at the article and back to Dean. Her eye caught the bottom picture of Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Draco at the event they attended last night.

_Later that evening Parkinson arrived at the annual Montague Networking Party without her female companion, from earlier that day, however she stepped into the event with her friends and fellow businessmen; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Parkinson was dressed in a dark grey shift dress with metallic details, whilst the men wore simple black tie suits. (From left to right; Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott and Zabini.)_

Dean just laughed, heavily amused by her embarrassing five minutes of fame. 

“One day, you might thank me ‘Mione.”


End file.
